The Next Generation
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: Xanatos' daughter Amalthea, knows what kind of a man he is. Which is why she must hide her identity as a guardian. But now that her father has awaken gargoyles from their thousand year old slumber, it's gonna be harder to keep her powers a secret.
1. The Past in the Present

**Heya readers! So I've always wanted to do a Gargoyles story, I love the cartoon! However, this story has gone through so much change, in it's plot, adding and dropping characters. But I FINALLY have it written down on how I'm gonna do this! And I notice that this is the _ONLY _Gargoyles x W.I.T.C.H. crossover! So cool, to be the first! ****(•‾⌣‾•)**

**Also as a heads up, I know the cartoon took place in the 90s, but I decided to to make it the present, phones, ****internet - all that stuff. :)**

**I am dyslexic, so please understand if you see some spelling errors, I try my best.**

**Anyway, I really hope you like it!**

* * *

"So- wait, let me get this straight," Amalthea frowned, looking at her father through face-time on her phone. He was in Scotland at the moment, he had asked if she wanted to come with him, but she declined and decided to stay at friend's house, "You spent over a billion dollars on an ancient Scottish castle, that will be build above your building?" saying it out loud gave her a headache.

David Xanatos smirked, "Why not? It's a lovely piece of history, I'd hate to see it become lost in time." his daughter's frown grew, he knew she wasn't too keen on him spending millions just for his collection or amusement, "Just picture it in your head Thea: Castle Wyvern on top of Eyrie building, it will be the tallest building in New York. Revolutionizing architect history."

The teenager rolled her eyes, "Is that really the reason?"

"Some of it. Mostly, I got it for you," he smiled kindly to his daughter. Amalthea stopped frowning, her eyes slightly widened, "I know how much you use to love fairytales, dressing up as princesses, dreaming of living in castles... I certainly miss those days," he chuckled, "Consider this castle, your new home, a sweet sixteen birthday present."

"Dad... Y-You didn't have to-" Amalthea felt her cheeks blush, looking away from her phone.

Xanatos kept smiling, "I'm sorry. I know you don't like it when I spoil you rotten. How about when it's completed we can throw a party at our new home."

Amalthea turned back, "Can it be just a small one, please? I don't really want anything big."

Xanatos nodded, "Of course," he took a moment to look down at his watch, "I have to get back to work. But, I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay dad. Bye."

"Bye Thea. I love you."

But all Amalthea could say was, "Yeah..." before hanging up. She stared at the black screen, looking at her refection. She slowly laid her back down on her friend's bed. _That was very convincing dad. You almost had me here. _She frowned again, of course she knew it was a lie. Her father may spoil her with expensive gifts from time to time, But there's no way he would buy her a freaking castle just because she wanted one when she was eight. She clutched the pendant necklace around her neck. She always did that was she was deep in thought.

Just then there was a knock on the door, it opened and a her friend popped though, "Hey, everything okay?"

Amalthea stayed quiet for a moment, before asking, "Rae, can you tell when your mom lies to you?"

"Ah oh, daddy drama again?" Rae joked, walking over before sitting down on the bed, "What is it this time?"

"He bought... A Scottish castle. And it's going on top of Eyrie building."

Rae mouth dropped, "You lucky daughter of a rich bastard."

Amalthea nodded in agreement, "This is going over the top, even for him. No... this castle must have something mysterious," she lifted her phone over her face again, and started googling Wyvern Castle. Images showed a large beautiful castle covered in moss and vines. "It said that it was home to Prince Malcolm, but when he passed the throne went to his daughter, Princess Katharine. It was soon invaded by vikings in 994 AD."

Rae just shrugged, "That sounds pretty normal to me."

"No wait - look at this," Amalthea sat up, sitting beside her friend. She held up her phone, "Castle Wyvern is mostly known for being one of the few kingdoms gargoyles were allowed to live with human. Gargoyles?" She narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly, the jewel pendant around Amalthea's neck started to glow purple, and levitate up. Both girls gasped, as Amalthea cupped her hands, it floated over them.

"Wow, check it out, the heart reacted to you saying that." Rae pointed at the pendant. "Do you think..?"

Amalthea shook her head, "No, the only gargoyle we know it a giant one-eye rock that looks more like a troll." she looked at more images, till she finally found one with six stone gargoyle statues on the castle.

"But, those look like regular gargoyles statures humans make." Rea frowned.

Amalthea narrowed her eyes at the image. "I'll find out what my dad's real plan is. We'll tell the others, before going to Meridian and telling the queen." Rae nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the heard the front door open. The two teenagers stepped out of the room, and saw Rae's mother, Elisa Maza, carrying grocery bags inside. "Hey girls, I'm back."

"Hey mom."

"Hi Ms. Maza"

Elisa smiled at her daughter's friend, "Thea, I've known you since you were six, it's okay to call me Elisa." she set the bags on the kitchen counter.

Amalthea felt her cheeks blush red, "S-Sorry, old habit."

The two girls helped the detective put the groceries away, while putting a frozen pizza in the oven, "So mom, guess what Thea's dad bought." Rae smirked.

Elisa rolled her eyes. Even though she had known Amalthea for years, and was even good friends with her mother before she pasted, she couldn't come to accepting Xanatos as a father. She still found it weird that Thea was related to him, they were so different. Amalthea look more like her mother; fair-skin, with hip-long platinum-blonde hair, and a single birth-mark under the left side of her lip. But, she did have her father's dark brown eyes.

"What is it this time?"

"A ancient Scottish castle, with a creepy backstory." Amalthea rolled her eyes, throwing a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

Elisa blinked, "Oh boy."

"Yeah..." the teen frowned, watching the bag inflated, "H-Hey - can we change the subject?"

The Mazas smiled and nodded. The three of them enjoyed the rest of their sleepover, with movies and junk-food.

* * *

Several months went by, as Amalthea's father oversaw the construction of Castle Wyvern to be shipped from Wyvern Hill, Scotland stone by stone and rebuild it on top of Eyrie building, in Manhattan. During those months Amalthae mostly stayed over at the Maza's, but she also had to stay with father during some weeks at their other private house. The two girls told their other three friends, Vizzie, Emily and Natalia about the castle's myth. Though, they all decided to wait before telling Queen Elyon.

Finally, it construction was finished. Amalthea road with her father in their limo, with their butler Owen Burnett diving. They had packed the rest of their belongings from their other house. Because from now on, they'd be living in Eyrie. Amalthea held the heart of kandrakar tightly in her hand.

Xanatos noticed his daughter's anxious nerves and spoke, "Do not worry Thea, it's the same building you've always been to."

"I-I know dad," she tried to relax her shoulders. It wasn't the move that was bothering her, it was that her father was keeping from her. But she had to play it off, "I guess it's like any other type of move; new place, new room." She shrugged.

"Sir, we're here," Owen said, parking the car. The butler got out, and opened the door for his boss. Xanatos, offered to let Amalthea exit first. The teenager stepped out and gasped. She had to tilt her head further back to see the tall building in front of her. And even with neck bending she still couldn't see the top.

Xanatos chuckled, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Welcome home, sweetheart," Amalthea was amazed by everything, Castle Wyvern was gorgeous; even though a few of the rooms were modernized, it still had that rustic style that she loved. Xanatos guided her around, until they one of the castle tower room, "And now, the princess's room," he smiled, opening the two large doors.

Amalthea's eyes widened at the side of her new room; the room was round, and it had a it's own balcony with a perfect view of Manhattan. there was also an added room for her own privet bathroom with a large jacuzzi-tub. All the furniture was rococo styled in gold, white and purple. And hanging on the roof, was large rustic chandelier. Amalthea walked inside, slowly spinning around, taking it all in. She was starting to get overwhelmed. She turned back to her father, who kept smiling, "Dad I - um... Wow..." she didn't know what to say.

"Too much?" he asked.

"N-No! It - it's beautiful. Thank you." Amalthea lowered her head, feeling red in the face.

Xanatos smiled, walking over to her, bring her into a hug, but Amalthea couldn't bring herself to hug him back. He let go, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Well, the sun is still up, why don't you get yourself settled in, before dinner?" right on cue, Owen brought in her luggage bags.

"Okay," The two men left, leaving Amalthea alone. She walked over and sat down on her new bed. She looked up at the stone ceiling, thinking about that comment Rae said, "I really am the daughter of a rich bastard," she grumbled, frowning. But she never liked to complain when her father spoiled her, even if he was being a bit extreme. She glanced at her luggage, not really in the mood to unpack, she needed to get to the bottom of what her father was hiding.

She left her room, and started retracing the tour her father gave her. She rechecked every room, looking for anything that would be suspicious. So far nothing, until she climbed up the tallest tower. That's where she saw them. The five gargoyle statues from the google image, all lined up on the castles railing. She walked over to them, taking in each of there faces and features. Each one was unique and different. She look up to the top of the tower and saw another one.

She raced up the stairs, to see it up close. She walked over to the large gargoyle, and gently placed her hand on his stone wings. "You must be the reason he did all this," she glared at it. What if these gargoyles were real? Would they be dangerous? Maybe they once lived on Meridian and were banished to earth? Amalthea looked up at the sky, the 6pm and sundown would start at 8, "I need to find more clues." she hurried back inside.

* * *

Wondering around some more, she went to the great hall, It was rebuilt to look exactly like it did a thousand years ago. Amalthea looked around, then noticed something interesting. An ancient book, that was behind a glass case. Rising her brow, she opened the glass, and picked up the heavy book. It was a spell-book, belonging to a Magus. "Fascinating..." as Amalthea kept reading she came across a stone-slumber spell with a written story about it.

Amalthea gasped, "So... those gargoyles are alive... and this spell..." the teen's eyes narrowed, "Son of a bitch!" she put the book back, and stormed off to the dinning room.

It was now 7:30, dinner had already been served on the long dinning table, now Xanatos was just waiting for his daughter to arrive. He didn't have to wait long, the door flew open, and a very angry teen walked in. "Ah Thea, just in time." Her father smiled, but he could tell she was in a bad mood, and he probably knew why. Amalthea sat down on the opposite side of the table, she narrowed her eyes at her father. "Did you finish unpacking?" he asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Haven't finished yet, I thought I'd walk around our new castle home." Amalthea crossed her arms, as Owen pored her a glass of water.

"Well, as you know we have a wonderful new library, I know how much you love to read." his daughter nodded yes, "Have you found any books to your liking?"

"Oh, I differently found an interesting book. In the great hall." Xanatos set his drink down, smirking, "When were you gonna tell me?"

"Tonight, but you found out before I could surprise you-"

"Surprise me?! So all this!" she opened her arms wide, looking around the room, "Is all because you want to see if some mythical curse is real?"

"Thea, when I bought this castle, I did think of you-"

"OH! I'm so glad to know that!" the teenager shouted sarcastically.

"Thea-"

Amalthea stood up from her chair, "How do you know if this will even work? And if it does, what then? Are these gargoyles gonna be your new pets? What if they escape and go terrorizing people?!"

"If you have already read the book, then if should have said that the gargoyles are very intelligent, and are protectors of peace." his daughter frowned, sitting back down, "I'm sorry I kept this from you Thea, but I hope that if all goes well tonight-"

"Tonight? This is happening tonight?!" Amalthea's eyes widened.

Xanatos continued, "We will be able to make a bond for these sad creatures. Don't you think that they deserve to be free from their curse?"

Amalthea looked to her necklaces. She had been a guardian for 3 years, and during those times she had made some tough decisions. Her job, as well as her friends was to protect the the infinite dimensions and watch over Meridian, for there was still evil out there. That evil took her mother away, who, before her was a guardian. She swore that she would never let anyone come to the same faith as her mother.

"I just... want to make sure you have this under controlled." she sighed, to which Xanatos smiled.

"I always do." Just then the grand clock went off, it was now 8pm. Xanatos smirked back at his daughter, "Are you ready?"

* * *

The two headed to the top of the tower, standing behind the largest gargoyle, as they watched the sun go down. Amalthea clutched the pendent, if anything happens, she would have to spring into action. She just hope she wouldn't have to, the last thing she wanted was her father finding out what she really was. She heard her father whisper, _"Don't disappoint me."_

As the last bit of sunlight disappeared, and the night sky touched the stone gargoyles, The clouds started circling above the castle, lighting stuck as rain fell. The two humans heard a cracking sound, the gargoyle's stone body began to break into dust. Amalthea gasped, as the creature opened he glowing eyes, standing up, he spread his wings and roars out.

Amalthea rushed to the edge of the tower, looking down she saw the other five awake, roaring and stretching out their wing, "Wow..." the large gargoyle, hadn't noticed the two humans, and flew down to the others.

Amalthea and Xanatos quickly rushed down to great them. The gargoyles heard them and turned around, Xanatos stood in front of Amalthea, "You are the one called Goliath?" he asked the large one, to which he replied, hesitantly.

"Yes..."

Xanatos smirked, "Excellent."

* * *

The Gargoyles followed Xanatos and Amalthea to the great hall. The teen crossed her arms, as she kept her watch on all of them, still not ready to trust them yet, "How long has it been?" Goliath asked Xanatos.

"This may be a shock. It's been over a thousand years since the spell was cast," the man explained. The gargoyles were all in shock, their mouths hung open, "I learned about the castle and you six from an ancient book that recently came into my possession. The magus who cursed you wrote the whole story down in there," he pointed out the book in it's case, "Now, I'm sure you have questions."

The oldest one with a yellow eye asked in a thick Scottish accent, "Who did you break the spell?"

"It was designed to end when the castle rose above the clouds."

"The eggs in the rookery?" the small green one asked.

"Gone, I'm afraid. You are the last of your kind." Xanotos frowned, lowering his head.

The gargoyles frowned lowering their heads, coming to realizes the terrible truth. Even Amalthea kind of felt sorry for them, "Why have you done all this?" Goliath asked.

_I'd like to know as well. _Amalthea thought, glancing at her father.

"I was fascinated by the magus' story, I wanted to see if it was true. And now that I know it is, I want to be your friend," Xanatos walked up to Goliath with a smile on his face, "There's much we can do for each other, Goliath." he placed his hand on the gargoyle's shoulder in a friendly manner, to which Amalthea rolled her eyes, not falling for it.

Suddenly, the were the sounds of helicopters from outside. "Strange, I'm not expecting anyone," Xanatos raised his brow, he headed to the courtyard, "Thea, stay inside with them, you'll be safer."

"Wait- what?" Amalthea blinked in surprise as her father left, leaving her alone with six gargoyles. They all turned to her, she felt her cheeks blush, not liking the attention, "Umm... stay here." she order, and ran after her father. But they didn't listen and followed right behind her.

* * *

Racing to the courtyard, the six gargoyles and one human hid in the shadows. mercenaries, holding weapons ran up to Xanatos pointing their guns at him. Amalthea's eyes widened in fear, she held her breath. _Oh no!_

"What's going on? Who are these people?" The red-beaked gargoyle asked his leader.

"They're attacking the castle. That's all we need to know." The elder gargoyle growled.

Goliath's eyes glowed, and he roared, charging at the mercenaries. "No wait!" Amalthea shouted, as the others followed in pursuit. The mercenaries gasped in shock, backing away from Xanatos, but quickly recovered. Shots were fired, as they tried to shoot the gargoyles. As Goliath was under fire Xanatos came to aid him, he knocked the man's gun out of his hand, before flipping him over his shoulder. The man unfortunately recovered quickly, and was joined by another mercenaries. He reacted for the gun on the floor, but the large blue gargoyle blocked him, his eyes glower as he growled.

"Nice mask," the man smirked, taking out a knife and swung it. The gargoyle jumped back, but fell, however when the man lunged at him, the gargoyle used his powerful legs to thrust-kick him over his body.

At the same time, the elder gargoyle was noticed. taking the sword from his belt, he went to attack the man, but he pulled out a taser. The gargoyle cried in pain, and she was shocked, falling to his knees. The red gargoyle came to his aid, "Leave him alone!" he shouted throwing the man. The three younger gargoyles came to the elder's aid, helping him up.

Amalthea watched in panic, wondering if she should join the fight. But if she did, then she risk in being found out. But, she hated not be able to help. She noticed that the man pulled out a grenade, and was about to throw it at the four gargoyles. She had no choice, moving quickly, circled around the courtyard, hiding in the shadows. She lifted her hand, while holding the heart of kandrakar in her other she chanted, _"Quintessence!" _a shot of lightning flew from her hand, and shot at the man's arm, knocking the grenade away from the gargoyles, exploiting. The man cried in pain, holding his injured hand to his chest. Amalthea quickly hid back in the shadows, luckily no one saw her.

But the fight was far from over, left and right, guns fired, grenades went off, as roars from the gargoyles filled the air. Amalthea tried to help as much as she could, using her guardian powers in the shadows, but she was mainly watching to make sure her dad was safe, who had found one of his hidden guns and joined in.

_"What do these people want?" _Amalthea whispered. She watched as the green gargoyle jumped one of the mercenary. They tumbled, but the man managed to pin the small gargoyle down, "Got ya!" he said, as the gargoyle shouted for help. "_Quintessence!" _Amalthea shot more lightning at the mercenary, knocking him off the gargoyle.

Suddenly, one of the other mercenaries fired off a flare, signaling the helicopter to come get them. The flare let off a blinding white light, no one was able to stop them, as the helicopter landed, the mercenaries got on, and they flew off. The castle's courtyard laid in ruble.

Seeing that it was now safe, Amalthea rushed over to her father, "Dad!"

"Thea!" he wrapped his arms around his daughter, before looking for any injuries, "Were you hurt?"

"N-No, I'm okay..." she turned back and looked at the gargoyles who walked up to them, _"Thanks to them..."_

"I've never seen weapons like those before. And that flying creature that carried them off," the red one said.

"A dragon without a doubt," The elder one suggested.

But the green one shook his head no, "It wasn't a dragon. It was a machine of some sort."

Xanatos kept his right arm over Amalthea's shoulders, keeping her close, "Thank you. Without you and your friends, who knows what those thugs might have done."

"Someone I once trusted said the same thing to me. And then destroyed my people." Goliath growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Hmm, I can see I'll have to work hard to earn your trust." Xanatos frowned, before pulled out his phone, "Owen, we need a cleanup crew outside."

"Why were you attacked?" Goliath asked.

"The richer you are, the more enemies you have," Amalthea said bluntly, glancing up at her father, who smirked back.

"Goliath, this is your home, as well as my headquarters. I hope you'll consider working with me to keep it safe." Xanatos smiled, offering his hand.

The elder gargoyle turned to Goliath, "It's your decision lad, but... we've nowhere else to go."

Goliath sighed looking at Xanatos, "This castle is our home, no matter where is had been taken. We will stay here."

"Excellent," Xanatos smiled, moving toward Goliath, take his hand in a friendly business manner, "I know you've been used poorly by men in the past, but all that is about to change. Trust me."

But the gargoyle pulled away, "You broke the spell of sleep that imprisoned us Xanatos, and for that we are grateful. But we will never trust humans again." he swore.

"I can tell this relationship is something we'll have to work at." Xanatos frowned. His phone then started to ring, "I have to take this." he sighed, walking off to take his private call.

Amalthea looked back at the gargoyles, turning her attention to Goliath, "Thank you for protecting my dad," she bowed her head slightly, before looking up, "I also want to apologizes... You showed me that you all are not dangerous." she blushed, avoiding eye contact.

She heard the red gargoyle chuckle, and looked up, "We're use to it." he smiled, making her blush even more.

Amalthea cleared her thought, "Uh- yes well, if you would like I could give you guys a tour? I'm mean - I know this was your home, but there are quite a few changes..." she babbled on, embarrassing herself even more. _Pull yourself together Thea! _she screamed in her head.

"Do you have any food?" the blue gargoyle asked, the teen nodded.

Amalthea led the way to the kitchen. As three younger gargoyles followed the human girl back, inside the red gargoyle noticed her necklace pendent glowing purple, "What's that?" he asked, pointing.

Amalthea quickly covered the heart saying, "Oh, just a gift form my mom. It runs on solar-light and glows in the dark. Just a toy." she tried to play it off, which seemed to work. But the gargoyle wasn't too sure.


	2. Hiding in the Shadows

**Hello again readers! And welcome to chapter 2! I should have mentioned this in the last chapter, This story will go through the hole Gargoyles series with added original ones from WITCH. There will also be old characters from WITCH and some new ones that are my OCs.**

**I should also mention that I've never been to New York, so I'm listing off places that I really want to visit. I'm also adding a new ultimate power to each of the guardians, don't worry everything will still be the same, I just want to add something in for fun. :)**

**Replying back to fmwave comment: It has been a long time since I watched the hole series of Gargoyles, but thanks to Disney+ I can rewatch it. I do remember Puck and his role with Xanatos, but to keep things brief, Xanatos and Elisa will be in the dark for the longest time, not knowing their daughters are guardians, until close to the end. Also Rae will meet the gargoyles, but that will also be a secret from Elisa.**

**Hope that answers anyone's questions. ****Sorry for any grammar errors, I am dyslexic, so I try my best.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**NEW UPDATE: I wasn't fully satisfied with Elma and Nancy's names, so I changed them to Emily and Natalia.**

* * *

Outside of her apartment building Rae was checking her phone waiting for Amalthea to reply back. It was the first weekend of the month, and usually their group of five would be watching cheesing teen-romance movies and criticizes on how bad they are. Plus Rae figured that Amalthea needed a chance to chill from moving. Plus there was also the topic on the castle's mystery and whether she found anything. But not soon after the night started, there was a accident at the Eyrie Building; stone rubble falling from the top of the building and smashing down on the streets. It was a miracle no one was hurt. Rae's mom told her that was called to the seen and would be home late, also adding a "I better see you home before I get back!" warning.

Rae frowned as she looked at her text screen, _**"Hey what's happening?" **_no reply. Twenty minutes later, _**"Thea you there?" **_ten minutes,_ **"U dead?" **_still nothing. _"GRRR!_ WHY WON'T YOU PICK UP?!"

"Whoa, someones heated up," came a voice. Rae looked up to see her friends; Vizzie, Emily and Natalia, "And I thought fire was my thing?" Vizzie smirked.

"Not funny Vi," Rae frowned.

"Something wrong Rae?" Natalia asked kindly.

Rae sighed, "I haven't heard anything from Thea. We're suppose to hang tonight, but now there's something going on at Eyrie."

"What kind of stuff?" Emily asked, tilted her head.

"Apparently stone ruble had fallen from the top of the building, landing on the streets. But since Eyrie is so tall, no one knows what really happened."

Now Natalia started to worry, "Oh no! Do you think Thea was attacked? What if she needs us!"

That caused the Emily to worry, but Vizzie tried to calm them, "Don't worry, Thea has the heart and she's totally capable to taking care of herself."

Rae narrowed her eyes at her friend, "I know that! But if she was ok, way hasn't see replied yet?!" she pushed her phone in Vizzie's face, showing the text message.

The group was in silence, not sure what to do. Do they rush over at and help? They had their guardian powers, but without Amalthea and the heart, they can't transform. But just before Rae was about to call a taxi, her phone buzzed. Lifting it up so everyone could see, Amalthea replied, _**"Sorry! Some drama went down at the new building... But I'm ok! Everything is fine! :) "**_

the group sighed out in relief, Rae texted back, _**"What happened?"**_

_**"Some mercenaries attacked us, but then they left... I think they stole something. But my dad isn't saying anything."**_

_**"Are we still meeting tonight for our movie marathon?"**_

_**"I can't sorry."**_

Rae raised her brow, _**"What why? What are you doing?"**_

_**"...Babysitting."**_

* * *

Amalthea sighed, ending her text. She didn't like leaving her friends high and dry, but with the sudden new guests living at the castle, she had to make sure they weren't gonna been seen or cause trouble. She lead the three younger gargoyles to one of the elevators. As the doors opened and she walked inside, she noticed they were hesitant to enter, "It's ok, this is called an elevator. This will take us to the kitchen." she smiled, reassuring them. The gargoyles looked at each other, before the red one went in first, then the others followed.

Once everyone was inside Amalthea pressed the button, "These numbers show what floor we're on, and we can either go up or down. However this elevator only lets us go down a few floors, not to the bottom of the building," the doors closed and down they went.

Before they had entered the elevator, the small green gargoyle had watched Amalthea use her phone, wondering what it was and what she was doing, "What is that?"

Amalthea glanced at him, noticing he was looking at her phone. She lifted it up, "This is called a cellphone, it's...used for talking to people from far away, and sending messages." she tried her best to explain to them. Since they were a millennium behind technology. "Watch, you use your fingers on the screen, and type what you want to say," she typed _**"Hi"**_ to Rae.

The three gargoyles crowded her, mesmerized by the tiny device in her hands, "Wow," the red one said.

"And so, another human got your message?" the green one asked again, Amalthea nodded.

"Yep." and to her amusement, Rae texted back with a _**"Hu?"**_, "See, my friend just replied back."

"Fascinating..."

Amalthea giggled, "You can just say _'cool'_."

"Cool?" the blue one asked.

"It's a short way to say something or someone is fascinating."

"Cool," the red one tried it, making Amalthea smile.

"That's not all it can do," Amalthea turned on the camera and set it to selfie. Holding it up so all of them were in the shot, she smiled making a peace sign with her hand, and clicked. The gargoyles blinked after the flash went off, "See, it can take pictures," she showed them one she just took, she was the only one smiling while they were looking at the screen in confusion, "Pictures are like paintings, but very quick." Amalthea could see their minds being blown.

The doors opened, as the gargoyles stepped out they were amazed by the giant kitchen. Everything was brand new, and the equipment were newest models. "Wow, look at all this stuff! it's fantastic! No - wait, cool!" The green one said, glancing at Amalthea nodded her head smiling, making him grin.

Amalthea was too focus on the green and blue gargoyle that she didn't notice the red one touching the stove, "What do does this do?" he asked, placing his hand on the stove top, while fiddling with the gas handle.

Amalthea turned her head, her eyes widen, "No no no - wait!" she ran over to him, and lifting his hand, just before the flame could burn him. But the poor gargoyle was so shocked, he scurried backwards, knocking into the green gargoyle, who was pushed back, hitting the kitchen shelves. Big pots and pans fell on top of him, making a loud crashing sound. Amalthea winced, "Oh, I hope dad didn't hear that..." she pleaded, before looking at the two gargoyles, "Okay, lesson one in the kitchen: do _NOT_, put your hand over the stove."

They nodded, understanding, but they still wanted to look around some more. That's when Amalthea noticed one gargoyle was missing. The blue one had found the freezer room, and was grabbing as much food as he could carry which was a lot. But the green gargoyle didn't notice, and closed the door on him. "Hey! Let me out! It's cold in here!" the gargoyle cried for help.

The three rushed over to the door, "We'll save you!"

"You push and we'll pull." The two gargoyles struggled as they tried to pull the door open. Amalthea wondered how she could help, glancing down at the heart of kandrakar, should she use her magic again? The blue gargoyle didn't have much time; the teen went behind the two gargoyles away from their sight, she pointed her finger at the door, _"Quintessence." _she quietly said, and a small static-bolt shot from her finger into the door handle.

At the same time, the blue gargoyle pushed his hole body against the door. The door flew open, and the all three gargoyles tumbled into each other, Amalthea jumped to the side as they tumbled back, crashing into the shelves. Glass plates, cups, blows and silverware crashed on the floor, shattering. Amalthea had to cover her ears, and look away. Once the sounds had stop, she opened her eyes, the kitchen looked like a hurricane came through, She sighed out adding, "Lesson two: don't get locked in the freezer."

"Got it..." the gargoyles groaned out.

* * *

The four group of friends all sat around in Rae's apartment bored out of their minds,_ "Sooooo,_ what should we do then?" Emily asked. Since Amalthea wasn't gonna be joining them, the group didn't feel like watching movies without her.

"There's a rave going on down town," Vizzie shrugged, leaning her back on the couch.

"That not something everyone likes Vi," Rae said.

"Do you think maybe we should do some training?" Natalia suggested, to which Vizzie shook her head.

"We can't without Thea, and we can't fold to Meridian without the heart." The seemed to be out of luck.

Suddenly Vizzie heard someone trying to communicate to her telepathically, _"__Vanida__, there is a problem in your city!"_

Vizzie quickly sat up, "What's wrong?" Natalia asked.

"Quiet, someones talking to me," she shushed her friend, trying to focus, "_Your majesty? Queen Elyon?" _Only her parents and the queen ever call her by her real name.

_"A portal has been opened. The shadow creatures that have been attacking you are now in your city! You must catch them!" _She sounded very worried.

_"Alright, don't worry. We're on it," _Vizzie ended their conversation, and turned to her friends, "We've got a problem."

* * *

When Xanatos saw the mess in the kitchen, he ordered his daughter and the gargoyles out. "That was embarrassing..." Amalthea groaned, her face all red.

"We're sorry about the mess Amalthea." the red gargoyle lowered his head, as did the other two.

Amalthea gave them a pity smile, "It's alright. I get it, your home has really changed, so naturally you'd want to look around."

"This world is so different now." the green one said.

"Don't worry, with a little time you guys should get use to it." As the group found the elder gargoyle, and started to head to the courtyard, Amalthea heard Vizzie calling her telepathically, _"Thea you there? We have a situation!"_

_"What is it?" _Amalthea asked, narrowing her eyes. She had stopped following the gargoyles, who kept walking.

_"Trouble in Central Park. A portal has been opened, and apparently those shadow monsters we've been fighting have come trough. We need you here now!"_

_"Okay, I meet you guys there,"_ the red gargoyle noticed Amalthea had fallen behind them, she looked very serious all of a sudden, "Amalthea, are you ok?"

The human looked back at the gargoyles, she cheeks slightly blushing, "Oh-ah, yeah I'm good! I uh- need to go... suddenly," she started inching backwards, while smiling sheepishly, "You guys continue looking around! I see you when I get back! Later!" she gave a quick wave before running down the hall, leaving the gargoyles confused.

Amalthea had to run all the way to her room. Her father had set up cameras all over the castle and building, and she couldn't tella-transport without him seeing it. Locking her door, she wrapped the pendent around her hands, focusing on Central Park. She had done tella-transporting before, but is was a skill that took years to prefect. Taking a deep breath, she vanished from her room.

* * *

After meeting a new human named Elisa Maza, Goliath was asked to meet Xanatos in his office. The gargoyle walked in to the modern room, where he saw Xanatos sitting at his desk, "It is almost dawn, Xanatos. My friends and I must sleep soon."

"This won't take long. I'm asking for your help, Goliath," Xanatos said, pulling out a disk case, "That team who attacked us earlier stole something very important from me. The box they took contained three of these disks." Opening the case he handed the disk to Goliath for him to examine it.

"Disks?"

"Think of them as magic talismans, each one containing hundreds of spells. It is vitally important that you and your friends get them back for me."

"Perhaps you should use a... a detective," Goliath suggested, as he thought back to what Elisa had told him about her job.

He handed the disk back to Xanatos, who gave him a raised brow but smirked, "You are learning fast. But I can't go to the police, I've already had to forestall an investigation of the fight. Think of the trouble it would cause if they learned of you and your friends. You could be locked up for study or even worse," he explained, getting up from his desk, walking over to the gargoyle, "Remember, you're the only gargoyles left. Humans will fear you."

"And betray us..." Goliath growled, "What would you have us do?"

Xanatos then walked over to his security camera screen, "My sources have discovered that those thieves were hired by a multinational company called Cyberbiotics," pulling out a CD disk, he pushed it into the player and turned of the screen. It showed a few of New York Harbor, and the Statue of Liberty.

Goliath was in awe, "Amazing. It's like a... a living tapestry."

"You naivety is refreshing, Goliath," Xanatos smirked, as he showed Goliath images of a tower on the harbor, an abandon subway stack, and a giant air fortress, "The stolen data are being held at three different locations. The first is a research center on an island in the bay. The second is deep beneath the city, heavily fortified base. The third is been kept in a huge air fortress that flies in a holding pattern over the city. All three places must be hit simultaneously, so none will be able to notify the others. It seems an absurd amount of protection, I know, but rest assured the information is that important."

"Why do you want us to help you?" Goliath asked.

"This must be done before their scientists break the encryption codes, before they translate the spells," Xanatos tried to explain in a way Goliath would understand.

Goliath thought for a moment, before finally making a decision, "This is much different than protecting the castle. It will endanger the lives of my charges, I cannot risk that."

Surprisingly Xanatos nodded, "I can understand that. You never want the ones you care about in danger," the man then took a glance at the 2 framed photographs on his desk.

Goliath, now looking at more detail on the desk, looked at the photos. One was of Amalthea and Xanatos that was taken recently at a party he had hosted. Xanatos was dressed in a black tuxedo, while Amalthea was dressed in a knee-short red sleeveless dress, with her hair tied in a curly ponytail. But the other was a mush older picture; Xanatos looked much younger wearing cheesing Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Amathea was a child, her hair was only shoulder-length and she wore a pink bathing-suit. But there was third person: A beautiful woman with long platinum-blonde hair glistened like starlight, fair-skin, and deep blue eyes. She wore a light-blue floral beach dress and a sun hat. They were on a beach, all smiling, they looked very happy.

It didn't take long for Goliath to put 2 and 2 together, "Is that woman...?"

"My wife," Xanatos frown, "I had left for a business trip, but while I was gone, our house...caught on fire. When I heard the news I tried to get back as soon as possible, but it was already too late. Thea was with Elisa Maza, safe and thankfully unharmed, but Clarissa... didn't make it. No one knew how the fire started, and all Thea said was someone brought into the house, and that Clarissa told her to run. To this day, I wonder what monster could have done such a thing..." Xanatos stared at the photograph, it was no lie to Goliath that he could see that the accident still scarred the man.

"I can... understand what it's like to lose a mate." Goliath lowered his head, thinking of his angel.

Xanatos decided to get back to the matter of hand, "Well, for now, just think about my request. I'm sure our enemies mean to use this information for some terrible purpose," Xanatos walked Goliath to the door. As the gargoyle left for the tower, Xanatos turned his attention to the secret door he had on his wall. It opened, but all that showed was a dark shadowy figure, "Don't worry, everything is going according to plan," he smirked.

* * *

Central Park was completely dark and empty, with only the streetlamps shining. Rae, Vizzie, Emily and Natalia had all tella-transported ahead of time. They quietly looked around, trying to see if they could spot any of the monsters that lurk in the shadows. Vizzie formed a fireball in her hand for extra light.

Amalthea finally transported next to them, taking a breath, "Sorry guys."

"No worries, we just got here ourselves," Rae smiled.

Suddenly all around them they heard bushing rustling, the sounds of something running on the grass, the street-lights flickered, and there was an uncomfortable growling that didn't sound like a normal animal. "They're here," The girls gathered around Amalthea, she held up the heart of kandrakar, "Guardians Unite!" the pendent glowed purple as it's magic surrounded the five; their clothes changed, and they sprouted wings on their backs.

One by one they said their elements. Rae:_ "Water"_ \- Amalthea: _"Quintessence"_ \- Vizzie:_ "Fire"_ \- Emily:_ "Air"_ \- Natalia: _"Earth"_

The growling got louder, and the monsters showed themselves, or at least as much as they could. Their forms were a shadowy smoke, that morphed and shaped, with glowing yellow eyes, some had more then others. The guardians have fought them before, but have not yet won a victory. They weren't like regular monsters or demons they've faced before, these shadow creatures suddenly started showing themselves throughout Meridian, and were just manly attack people or creatures with mythical powers, including Queen Elyon and her family. And even when guardians seem to win, their numbers keep growing.

The guardians took to the sky. Vizzie was the first to attack, _"Fire!"_ making a fist she shot a fireball at one of them, but it molded it's body, missing the attack. Natalia touched the ground, _"Earth!"_ giant vines grew and tried to wrapped around the monsters, but to no avail.

"My powers still don't have any effect on them! It's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands!" Natalia panicked. One of the monsters turned it's attention on the her, it got down on it's hands and started running at her, growling like a wild dog. Natalia gasped out covering herself for the attack, but luckily Emily was faster, taking a deep breath, she blew it away from her friend.

"So physical attacks won't work; like normal types don't work on ghost types!" Emily stated, making a Pokemon reference.

Rae was next; covering her arms in water. She swung her water arm tentacles, hitting one monster. It roared out, as the water cut through it's body like a knife. At the same time Vizzie tried again, attacking the same monster with her flamethrower. The shadow monster, started to breakdown, falling to the ground in a dark puddle mess. But as soon as it looked like it was dead, another one came up and absorbed it, growing bigger.

"Oh come on!" Vizzie shouted, and started chucking fire at it. which it only absorbed it into it's body.

"Vi stop, that's not helping!" Amalthea shouted. She was in deep thought, trying to think of what to do, she didn't notice one had snuck behind her.

Rae turned her head to her leader and notice the mass that was forming behind, "Thea look out!"

Amalthea turned, the shadow monster lifted it's arm and swung at her. The guardian went flying to the ground into a tumble, but she managed to stop herself landing on her feet. Amalthea groaned in pain, she could taste blood, but she wiped it off her lip. She glared at the shadow, her hair sparked with lighting, _"Quintessence!" _she screamed out, firing lightning from both hands. It was a direct hit, the shadow monster screeched in pain, but it fled back to the others.

Emily flew down towards Amalthea, "You okay?"

"Yeah... let's finish this!" Emily nodded. Being the fastest flyer she spin around the shadow monsters, gathering them all up in a tornado. "Vi!" Amalthea shouted. Vizzie smirked, and fired at the tornado turning it into a spinning flamethrower. "Natalia get ready! Rae, it's you and me now!" Natalia moved further away from the tornado, as Amalthea and Rae flew over it. The shadow monsters were trapped inside, they howled in pain, unable to escape the flames. "Ready?" Rae nodded, the two guardian lifted both their hands and shouted, _"Water!" __"Quintessence!" _water and lighting shot down inside the tornado, the shadows whaled out, as they were slowly disintegrating. "Natalia now!" Natalia smashed her palm down on the dirt, the ground from under the tornado opened into a black-hole, and the shadows were sucked inside. The tornado blew up in a heatwave and ground closed up.

The guardians waited a moment, but they didn't hear anything. They did it. Sighing in relief, the four flew down laying next to Natalia. "That was...intense." Rae panted.

"Yeah...but hey, we beat them this time!" Emily cheered, making everyone smile.

"Good planning Thea, trapping them underground." Natalia commented.

"Yeah, but it's not over." Amalthea stood back up, "We can only ever banish them or cage them, but never destroy them..."

"So they're still wondering underground in New York?" Vizzie dread.

"For now. The shadow monsters take a while to recover. Tomorrow will send them back to Meridian." Amalthea summon the heart from out of her soul, clutching it in her hand, the six girls turned back into their original forms. Standing up and stretching out their sore bodies. But before they were about to transport home, Amalthea then decided to tell them, "Hey guys, remember how I told you about the castles myth?" they nodded, "Well... it's real. And now I'm living six ancient gargoyles." the girl's eyes widened.

"...Cool!" Emily smiled.

"Not cool! What if they're dangerous?!" Rae narrowed her eyes.

"They're not, trust me! When we were attacked earlier tonight, they protected me and my dad. And they seem nice." her friends didn't seem so sure, Amalthea rolled her eyes, "Ok, how about when they get settled, I introduce you guys?"

"Question; are you introducing us or the guardians?" Vizzie asked.

That's when Amalthea took a pause, and sighed, "I don't know, my dad is really pushing their leader into trusting him. For now, I'll keep watch on them."

They all nodded in agreement. Vizzie, Emily and Natalia transported back home. Before Rae was about too, she turned to her friend, "Can you promise me that if anything bad happens, even if it's minor, you call me?"

Amalthea gave a small smile, "Of course I will." the two friends quickly hugged and said goodnight before transporting home.

* * *

Amalthea was transported back in her room. She sighed out, looking herself in her vanity mirror; she was sweaty, dirty and her hair was all frizzed. How she wanted nothing more then to crash on her bed and sleep, but she had to check on the gargoyles first. She quickly ran to the tower, just before the sun was about to rise. The three gargoyles heard her come up from behind, and turned their heads.

"Amalthea, where did you go?" the red one asked.

"Oh-ah, I had a scheduled meeting that I couldn't get out of..." she lied, which she learned very well from her father.

"And, why are you all dirty?" asked the green one.

Amalthea glanced down at herself again, feeling red in the face, "It was an self-defense class, and I didn't have time to change into more...appropriate clothes." she shook her head, changing the subject, "What about you guys? Were you board without me?" that got them to smile.

"We met a new human, she called herself Elisa Maza."

Amalthea's eyes widened, "Wait, detective Elisa Maza? She was here?"

"You know her?" Goliath asked, walking up from behind them.

The teen looked up at the tall gargoyle nodding, "I've know her since I was a child. I'm also best friends with you daughter, Rae. What was she doing here?"

"Apparently we had caused a commotion from below the castle, and she was investigating." Goliath narrowed his eyes.

"Well you don't have to worry about her, she very trusting. That's coming from someone who's known them for a long time." Amalthea smiled, but in her head she was panicking. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap! Now Elisa knows about them?! I can't tell them about me and others being guardians now! This could get us and her in danger!_

"She said that she would like to meet with me again." Goliath sounded unsure.

Amalthea snapped out of her panic, and gave him a small smile, "Well, I think you should go for it. You guys are gonna need to know the ins and outs of this city." Amalthea leaned her back against the railing on the tower.

"Maybe you could show us?" the red gargoyles said, "Tomorrow night?"

Amalthea thought for a moment, she had only known them for nine hours, but she already felt comfortable around them. Maybe that was because she was a guardian and traveling to different worlds and meeting all kinds of creatures. She couldn't explain it, but besides her friends and family, she just clicked better with none human-beings, and magical creatures, minus the ones that try to kill her. "Sure I have nothing happening tomorrow night. Is that okay?" she glanced at Goliath, we was still their leader.

The large gargoyle looked at the four, already seeing the bond they had. He sighed, "Very well, put you stay in the shadows and don't let anyone see you."

"Don't worry, I'll watch them." Amalthea smiled. The sun was about to peek over the city, the gargoyles took their places on the tower, just like they did when they were still asleep. As sunlight touched their bodies, Amalthea watched in shock, as they turned back into stone. "Wow... See you guys tonight." she said, before heading back into her room.

* * *

Rae had transported back home way before her mom got back. She had taken a shower and gotten into her pjs, but even though her body was telling her to sleep, her mind kept her up. She trusted Amalthea, more then anyone, and yet couldn't stop worrying about the gargoyles living in the castle with her. And after what happened tonight with those shadow monsters... "No... No, you have to have faith it her. She's the leader. She knows what shes doing." Rae told herself.

Just then she heard the front door open, and the sound of her mom walking in. Elisa opened Rae's door to see her daughter in bed, but not asleep. "Oh, Rae. I thought you'd be asleep."

"No, I couldn't get to sleep." her daughter sighed, "Thea wasn't able to come over tonight for movies, so we decided to scheduled for next weekend."

Elisa frowned, "Oh I'm sorry," _That's wired, I didn't see her at the castle... does she know about the gargoyles? _"How was your night?"

"Uninteresting," Rae shrugged, "You?"

"Same," Elisa lied. Whether Amalthea knew about the gargoyles or not, she didn't want to get her daughter involved. In case something bad were to happen. "Well, you're lucky it's Saturday. So if you need to sleep-"

"Thanks, 'night." Rae quickly said, pulling the covers over her, and heard on her side away from her mom.

Elisa gave her daughter a blank look, even though Rae couldn't see. But the detective decided to like this one go, and shut the door.

* * *

Amalthea slept in for most of the day, until it was late afternoon. Opening her eyes, yawning she slowly forced herself out of bed and went to take a shower, since she didn't last night after her battle.

Once done and dry she dressed herself, she went to a private high school where the students were suppose to wear uniforms, so that's what Amalthea usually wore. White long-sleeve dressed shirt, with a dark, navy jacket and skirt that went above the knee and a matching navy tie. She pulled up knee long, white lace socks and put on her black flats. Sitting in front of her vanity she tired her long platinum-blonde hair into a half-up loop braid. Lastly she put the pendent heart around her neck.

The heart had not stopped glowing since last night, which was bothering her. The thoughts of last nights battle was consuming her mind; those shadows are still out there, recovering, before they rise up from the dirt. But they were only after powers from mythical beings, so they should only target her and the other guardians. But... what about the gargoyles? Sure they were from strong, but other then being a mythical creature from folklore, they didn't posses magic. But what about the magus' book?

She rushed out of her room to the great hall, having only a few hours before sundown. But before she could reach the room, she ran into Owen, who was holding a plate of breakfast food, "Ah, Miss Amalthea, I was just about to bring you-"

"Thank you Owen," Amalthea quickly took the plate, and continued her power-walk towards the great hall. Owen raised his brow, as he watch his mistress walk by, but left it since his order was complete.

Inside the great hall, Amalthea set the plate of food on the table, and took the book from the stand. She quickly checked the time, 7:23pm, only a few minutes before sundown. Staking up her cheese fired-egg, bacon on two pieces of toast she made a breakfast sandwich. She started eating as she quickly flipped through the book's pages, trying to find a clue, or a journal page from the magus. But there was nothing that could help her or saying that the spells only work on sorcerers.

"Great," Amalthea grumbled, swallowing her last bite, "Nothing about shadows or powers..." she thought that maybe a thousand years ago since magic and mythical creatures existed, then maybe human's knew about Meridian or the guardians. But now she had a new concerned, if the book didn't say anything out the limits on using spells... "That means anyone can use this book..."

she leaned back from the book on the table, staring at it, "This book is too dangerous... I need to take it to Queen Elyon." but she wondered how she could without her father noticing it's absence.

Suddenly her phone's alarm went off, 7:56pm. Amalthea quickly put the book back on the stand and headed for the tower.

* * *

She made it just in time, the gargoyles had already awoken from the stone slumber, stretching out their bodies, roaring out. "Hey guys," she greeted them.

"Good evening Amathea." Goliath greeted her.

The teen smiled, "You guys can just call me Thea," she looked over to the three younger gargoyles, "You guys ready to go?" to which they nodded excitedly.

The four of them glanced at Goliath, just making sure it was still okay to go exploring, "Keep to the shadows and don't let anyone see you." the all nodded.

The blue and green gargoyle flew ahead off first. Amalthea thought she would have to follow them on foot, but the red gargoyle, took her hand, pulling her onto his back. She gasped out, feeling her cheeks blush. She heard him chuckle, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

"Wait wha-" without warning, they jumped off the tower going into a free-fall. Amalthea didn't scream, since she was use to flying as a guardian, but she tightened her hold around his neck. She felt the cool night breeze blow in her face and through her hair, as they caught up to the the others.

"Wow look at all the lights!" the green one grinned, "And the buildings are as tall as mountains!"

Amalthea giggled, "Yeah, New York gets especially bright at night. So, what do guys want to do first?"

"Food!" the blue gargoyle shouted, as they heard his stomach grumble.

"Yeah I'm hungry too." the red one added.

Amalthea smiled, "Alright, let's make your guy's fist night count! Or I guess second..." she sheepishly smiled, correcting herself.

* * *

Rae was enjoying her Saturday evening with a bag of chips re-watching Stranger Things. She took a glance at her mom, who was in the kitchen taking a call. Even though it was Elisa's day off, she still gets calls from her boss about cases. Rae rolled her eyes, and kept watching TV. But if she was being real with herself, she wanted her mom to join her. But lately they've both been busy with their _own jobs_.

"Understood, I'll check it out tomorrow," Elisa finished her call, and headed for the door.

"I thought today was your day off?" Rae asked, making her mom turned to her.

"It is, but I have plans."

Rae raised her brow, "Plans? You never have plans."

"Well this time it's different," the detective crossed her arms, smirking, "I have a date."

Rae immediately dropped her chip bowl, eyes widened and her mouth gaped, "WHAT?! You? On a date?! With who?!"

Elisa chuckled, "Someone new in the city, I offered to give him a tour," Elisa left it at that, and opened the door, "I'll be back late, are you meeting with the girls again tonight?"

Rae tried to snap out of her shock, "N-No we're not... A date?!" she went on again, only for her mother to leave, closing the door. Rae glared, "You haven't dated in years!" she shouted, hoping she heard her. Rae frowned and stared back at the TV, wolfing down more chips. She was pissed, her mom can't make arrangements to be with her only daughter, then she meets some random guy yesterday and offers to take him out?!

She glanced at her phone that was next to her, pausing her show, she texted Vizzie, _**"You doing anything right now?"**_

_**"No why?"**_

_**"I need to hit something!"**_

_**"...Let's do it! ****(¬‿¬) "**_

* * *

The gargoyle were enjoying their little tour around the city, as Amalthea showed them all the hot spots: They landed on-top of the Empire State Building before jumping off it into a free-fall, Amalthea screamed excitedly like she was on a roller-coaster, making the gargoyles join in. They then flew through Times Square, and she showed them where Broadway theatre was. She quickly pointed down at the Radio City Music Hall as they flew by it, as well as the Lexington Hotel. And lastly she showed them the Brooklyn Bride, and a quick view of the Bronx Zoo, seeing all the animals at a sky-view.

They decided to take a food stop now and again. The three gargoyles watched from up above the building as Amalthea went inside to get them food. A few minutes past and she came out with two large bags. Hurrying down the building alley, she climbed up the fire escape.

"Aright, now it's kinda hard to find food your usually use to, but I think you might like these," she pulled out thirteen cheese burgers, with extra, extra fries and three chocolate shakes, plus one cookies 'n cream shake for her.

The three gargoyles started to drool as they smelled the fried food, they watched as Amalthea unwrapped her burger and copied her. the human teen tried to hold in her giggling as they took their first bite of 21st century food, their eyes widened, before they started chowing them down, four for each of them. The red gargoyle watched Amalthea take a drink of her milkshake and took a drink from his, then suddenly felt a stinging sensation in his head, "Gah- what is this? it hurts!"

Amalthea smiled, "You are witnessing your first brain-freeze, congratulations." she joked, as she watched him hold his head trying to make the stinging stop, "That's what happens when you consume something really cold. Don't worry, it will go away."

The four friends enjoyed their meal, as the gargoyles pointed at different things and Amalthea told them what they were. "I've never seen or tasted so many wonders." the blue gargoyle said, with food in his mouth.

"Look at that!" the green pointed down at a motorcycle, as it drove past them. But before Amalthea could tell him what it was, he said, "I got to see how it works," and jumped off the building gliding after it.

"Wait!" the red one called out, but his rookery brother didn't listen. Amalthea jumped on his back, as they flew after him, with the blue one behind them.

The green gargoyle flew closer till he was right behind the biker, "What a beautiful device!" he said out loud, the biker heard him. One look from behind and he freaked out, losing control he was lunched off the bike falling on the road. Luckily he was unharmed, as he ran off screaming, "Wait, come back!" the gargoyle landed calling after him.

The others landed next to him, "Goliath said not to let anybody see us." the red one reminded his brother.

"I didn't mean for him to see me. I just wanted to look at his machine."

"It's called a motorcycle. Remember how I told you guys about cars?" they nodded, "Well, this is just like one, except it can only carry one person." the green gargoyle stood the bike back up, "You really shouldn't-" It was too late, he turned the throttle. The bike drove off, as the gargoyle screamed, holding on. "Let go, let go!" Amalthea cried out, as she and the others ran after him.

The green gargoyle did as he was told, letting the bike go, it drove off, smashing into a brick wall, making it explode. They watched as a fire started, "Maybe we better not tell Goliath about this." the red one suggested.

"Agreed," Amalthea nodded.

* * *

Down in and abandon subway, Rae was getting her rage out the only way she knew how; vandalizing things. Rae was beating a trashcan with a bat, while Vizzie was using her fire powers to melt glass bottles.

"So on the rare occasions she's off work, she chooses to spend time with some random guy she just met!" Rae shouted, as she beats the trashcan leaving large dents, "I mean, she goes off on me when I get home late, constantly asking where I've been and who I've been with. Shes probably thinks I'm off doing drugs or shit!" she beat the can more and more, her hands were shaking in rage, "does she not know I have no friends beside you guy!" screaming at the top of her lugs, her voice echoed through the tunnel.

"I hear ya Rae, must be tough having a cop-mom," Vizzie sat on a bench, as she watched as the bottle melted into liquid-glass, "Are you feeling this way because your mom is meeting a guy?"

Rae took a break from her beating, and sat next to her friend and sighed, "I don't know..."

"Ok let me rephrase that; Are feeling this way because of your dad?"

Rae glared up at the brick ceiling, "Hell no. Honestly I don't even remember anything about him, besides that they use to argue all the time. I can't even remembered what he looks like. It's just..." she sighed, "This being a guardian is getting harder and harder to keep a secret. And now those gargoyles at Thea's, what are we suppose to do?"

Vizzie shrugged, "Trust our leader?" Rae made a face at her, "Yeah, that didn't sound like me. So then you don't trust her?"

"I trust Thea with everything. I've been her friend since the beginning, and I'm grateful I became a guardian along side her. We're just the unfortunate few to have helicopter parents." But Rae was trying to prove Vizzie wrong, that little voice in the back of her head was saying, _"You not too sure about trusting Thea..."_

Suddenly the girls heard a growling sound echoing through the tunnel. They tried to see what was there but it was pick black, accept for glowing yellow eyes. Vizzie formed a fireball she shot it down the tunnel, they watched as the shadow monsters from the other night, were crawling on the walls and ceiling, hissing and screeching.

"Run!" they quickly bolted to the exit, the shadows following right behind them, "Message the others now!" Rae shouted at her telepathy friend.

* * *

There was only a few more hours of night left before the sun would start rising. Amalthea decided to take them to one more stop, one where she and friends go too all the time: Ray's Candy Store. The gargoyles landed on the opposite side of the road, where they saw a small yet brightly colored store with lights.

"If you guys are ever craving a sweet tooth, you come to Ray's," Amalthea smiled, "I get you guys an assortment of everything," she climbed down the fire escape, and quickly crossed the road, heading inside the store. After getting her order of everything deep-fried and smothered in chocolate, she headed back to the gargoyles.

But suddenly she heard Vizzie shouting through her mind telepathically, _"Thea! The shadows are back! Rae and I are being chased right now, we need you, Emily and Natalia NOW!"_

Amalthea gasped in shock, eyes widen. She looked up at the building where the gargoyles were waiting, she felt bad that have to ditch them a second time, mind was racing, not sure what to do. She noticed that the heart was glowing again. But she narrowed her eyes, her job as a guardian came first, _"Ok, where are you guys?"_

_"The abandoned subway next to the creepy park! Hurry!"_

Amalthea nodded ok, she quickly climbed up the fire escape, "Hey I just forgot I had an important arrangement tonight, and I'm late," she made up an excuse, "Do you think you guys can make it back to the castle on your own?" she didn't give them a time to reply back. She set the bag of treats down, and quickly climbed down the fire escape, jumping down on the bottom first floor.

That gargoyles watched in shock as she ran down the street, "W-Wait, Thea!" grabbing the bag of food, they jumped off the building and glided after her. They were in complete shock, didn't she say that she had nothing going on tonight? Why was she in such a quick hurry? She could have asked them to give her a ride. They watched her turn into an alley way, and followed. But turning inside, they there met with a tall brick wall, a dead end, and their human friend had disappeared. Like she vanished into thin air...

"Where did she go?"

* * *

Alamthea had tella-transported, making it to the park. She frowned once she was there, not liking that she had once again ditched her new friends. She decided she'll make it up for them later. The park was very abandon and usually gangs would hang out around these parts, but for now it was like a creepy forests, the trees and bushes her black, and the only source of light were the city buildings. Amalthea kept her breathing quiet and staying calm, listening into anything. She haven't spotted Vizzie or Rae yet. _"Vizzie, you there?" _she tried communicating with her, but got nothing.

Just then Emily and Natalia transported next to her, _"Guys,"_ Amalthea quietly called to get their attention. They turned around, and watched Amalthea place her finger at her lips signaling to be silent. They nodded ok, the three girls backed up together, their backs watching out for them. Suddenly off in the distance past the trees they saw fire go off, followed by a monster roaring. Rae and Vizzie were suddenly thrown through the forest's park and landed on the ground next to their friends.

"Rae, Vizzie!" Natalia gasped, falling to her knees to check if they had any injures. Besides the slight bruising and their clothes being scratched and cut up, they her fine.

"You guys ok?" Amalthea asked, helping Rae to her feet, while Nancy helped Vizzie.

"Yeah," Rae growled, glaring up ahead. The trees and bushes rustled around, as the shadow monster showed themselves. Hissing and growling, their yellows fixated on the five girls.

Amalthea narrowed her eyes at them, "This ends now," grabbing the heart she lifted up above her head holding it in the air, "Guardians Unite!"

The shadows charged at them, but the guardians dodged taking to the sky. Wanting to redeem herself, Vizzie attacked first. _"FIRE!" _she shouted, using both her hands like a flamethrower, she coated one of the shadows in a blaze. It screeched in pain, but didn't disintegrated. "GRRR, DIE ALREADY!" she screamed, adding more pressure.

Meanwhile, Natalia was panicking. She had tried to use the earthquake move again, but the shadows wouldn't fall through the ground, "I feel so useless! My powers still don't work on them!"

Emily flew next to her, "Natalia, lets make a dirt tornado!" they both nodded and got to work. Natalia landed on the ground, placing her hands down. A thick lair of the level of the ground hovered around her, rocks cracked into sands, and the moisture in the dirt dried up. Emily they gathered up the dirt, twirling her hands in a circular motion. The tornado grew and grew as it sucked in four of the shadow monsters.

At first it seemed to have worked, the monsters were trapped, and couldn't break out. But then, their bodies started to morphed together, the shadows shaped and molded themselves into a giant mass. It roared out, breaking the tornado, sending out a shockwave, hitting the guardians, making them fall to the ground hard, Rae ended up hitting her back to a tree knocking the wind out of her. The guardians struggled to pick themselves up as they saw this new monster: it was big and swollen like uncooked dough, it's body that once looked like black smoke was now tar like. It had nine yellow eyes, and four arms with fingers sticking out, it's mouth opened showing off sharp black teeth and tar gooped out.

"Gross..." Vizzie gagged at the sight of it.

It roar at them, noticing Rae was the closes, it charged at her, using its arms to crawl over to her. "Rae!" Amathea cried out, she pushed herself off the ground and flew over knocking her friend out of the way, sacrificing herself. The creature opened it's mouth and swallowed her.

The guardians gasped in shock, their eyes widened, "THEA!" Rae screamed.

Inside the monster body Amalthea could heard her friends calling out her name. It's now tar body was sticking to her, weighing her down, as she was being engulfed by the tar. She felt all her energy being sucked out of her, as she struggled to breath. _Come on...you have to fight back...! _she tried to summon her powers but wouldn't work, that's then she realized, _...It's taking...my life-force..._

Outside, the others had recovered their fallout, and her now in the air attacking the tar monster with their powers all at once. "It's not working! Why isn't it working!" Natalia panicked.

"We need to get her out there!" Vizzie shouted, firing at the monster's head.

"We can't without all five of us!" Rae glared at the fat monster. No way was she letter her best friend die! "Thea, listen to me!" Rae shouted, hoping Amalthea could hear her, "You need to use your quintessence! The only way to kill this monster is by combining our powers together! Thea please! We're guardian! We've fought worse things! Your strong like your mom!" she felt tears run down her face, praying that her friend would fight back.

_...Mom.._ Amalthea forced herself to opened her eyes. She felt her friends by her side, trying to save her. _You're right...I am strong. And I'm not... losing yet! _her eyes started to glow white, as her hair flew up and sparked like lightning. Taking her last breath she chanted, _"QUINTESSENCE!"_

A bright light shun through the body of the monster, it expanded before imploded. Lighting shot out like a shockwave through the abandon park, and up in the sky like a large lightning bolt. It was so big and bright that multiple people witness it.

* * *

The three gargoyles saw it while trying to find Amalthea. They watched in shock, "What is that?!" the green one gasped out, seeing lighting shoot up to the sky.

As Elisa and Goliath were enjoying their walk in Central Park, they also saw revised lightning-bolt. "Oh my god..." Elisa gasped, as Goliath narrowed his eyes.

Even Xanatos and Owen witnessed it far away, through his office window. He raised his brow, "Curious..."

* * *

The rest of the shadow monsters roared in pain, as they were disintegrated by the blinding light. The guardian's covered their faces, but felt nothing. They looked to see Amalthea's body glowing white, her hair floating in the air, and her eyes were solid bright white like lights. Once it seemed like the danger was gone, her glow faded, and the lighting blot vanished into the air, as the city heard thunder roaring through the sky. Amalthea's eyes were closed as her wings fluttered her gently down to the ground. She eyes suddenly shot open, as she took a deep breath.

"Thea!" her friends landed next to her, hugging her close, "Are you okay?" Natalia asked.

_"I-I need...air..." _Amalthea wheezed out, her friends let go giving her space.

Vizzie looked around the park, the shadows were now gone, "Dude, what was that?"

Amathlea groaned, sitting up, "I don't know... I was so scared and then suddenly, I felt this rush of power go through me. Like something I've never felt before..." she stared down at the heart, it had stopped glowing.

"So, it was like hysterical strength?" Natalia wondered.

"What's hysterical strength?" Rae asked.

"Its a display of extreme strength by humans, beyond what is believed to be normal, usually occurring when people are in life-and-death situations. Maybe, the auramere that your connected to sensed your struggle, and gave you an extra boost?" Natalia thought.

"Either way, that was so cool! Do you think we can all do that?!" Emily smiled, getting all excited.

"We can ask the keeper another day. Right now, we need to head home," Rae looked up, the night sky was slowly getting lighter. She left Amalthea get to her feet.

* * *

Vizzie, Emily, and Natalia all tella-transported home, but Rae decided to call a taxi for Thea and herself, wanting to make sure her friend got home safe. Rae looked to her left, noticing Amalthea looking out her window. she frowned, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Amalthea turned to her.

"I let my guard down, and you ended paying the price." Rae looked down, clutched her fists.

Amalthea gently placed her hands over her friend's hands, getting her to look up, "Rae, it was nobodies fault. And you saved me, I was able to hear you. You pulled me out of there." She smiled, and gently pulled her friend in a hug. She waited for a moment, until Rae hugged back.

"Ok, here we are, Eyrie Building." the driver said.

The girls broke up the hug, and Amalthea got out, after paying her half for the dive. She looked back at Rae and smiled again, "Talk to you tomorrow."

Rae nodded, "Ok, night."

Amalthea walked into the building, but as she took the elevator all the way to the top of Castle Wyven, she was dreading to face her gargoyle friends.

* * *

Far away in Meridian, in a dark damp cave away from society, a figure looked at the reflection in a ripple of water, witnessing the fifth guardian destroying the shadow creatures. They growled, slamming their fist in the water, _"Curses... I'm gonna need a new strategy..."_

* * *

**Quick Author's note, I don't want to describe what the new guardians look like just yet, I'm saving that for when Amalthea introduces the gargoyles to her friends.**


	3. Secrets and Trust

**Heya Readers!**

**This chapter took way longer then I ****excepted, this went through so many drafts! And with everything that has been happening this year, I was really struggling mentally and emotionally. I don't want to go into detail, but I thank you all for being patient. **❤

**I should mention this, I went back and did 2 minor changes in chapters 1 and 2. I wasn't too happy with Amalthea's bedroom, so I got rid of the window wall and added a balcony, I thought a different layout would work better for future chapters. And I added the scene from episode 3 where Xanatos is talking to Goliath about the stolen disks. The reasons I added that was to get a bit more of a backstory to Amalthea's mom. But I swear that's all I did! **

**This is why I don't usually do back and re-read by stories, I end up regretting choices I make and changing things! ಥ_ಥ**

**I should have also mentioned this sooner, while I have watched both season 1 and 2 of WITCH I have not read the novels. So I apologize if I get something wrong. I am doing my own take on this crossover with adding new characters and different mythical beings.**

**With all that said, I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Around the same time Amalthea got home, the three gargoyles returned, landing on the tower. The elder gargoyle and the beast were waiting for them, since it was almost sunrise, "It's about time you lads came home," he said.

The three younger gargoyles had the biggest grins on their faces: as they went on to talk about their first experience of their first night out. "This city is a fascinating place!" "There are underground tubes with giant metal-" "Lights so bright they turn night into day-" "All kinds of food!"

The elder smiled at their excitement, but then noticed that Amalthea wasn't with them, "Where is the las?"

Once he said that their good mood turned sour, as they frown looking down, "We... don't know." the green one said.

"She said that she forgot an important arrangement tonight." the red gargoyle narrowed his eyes, the feeling of being lied to strung in his heart. She said the other night what she wasn't busy and would stay with them, so why all of a sudden leave?

The sounds of fast foot steps got their attentions, as Amalthea ran up the stairs. She was out of breath, but smiled when she noticed the them, "Oh good, you're back! How was the rest of your night?" she walked toward them, only to get the cold shoulder from them. wings and shoulders slumped down, and their eyes were full of hurt and confusion. Amalthea looked in worry, "Guys... is everything ok?"

"Where were you?" the red one asked, narrowing his eyes at her. His brothers might not have had the courage to ask details, but he did, "Why did you leave us?"

Amalthea sighed out; knowing she would have to lie her way out again, "I'm sorry about tonight, I completely forgot-"

"No, _you _said you had nothing going on tonight! Why do you keep going off and disappearing on us?" he shouted slightly, taking a step towards her.

Amalthea held her hands out in a peaceful manner, not stepping back. That's when the elder gargoyle stepped in, "We have more pressing matters at the moment," he walked over to them, "Did you happen to see Goliath tonight?"

"He hasn't come back yet with Elisa?" Amalthea asked, her eyes widening. Worry was now painted on everyone's face, during the day once they turned to stone, they were defenseless and vulnerable. Amalthea frowned at the sight of her worried friends and tried to reassure them, "Hey, don't worry. Elisa will watch over him, it's her job to protect people." That got them slightly smile, feeling a bit of that worry leave them.

Suddenly, sunlight broke through the horizon, and once the light touched the gargoyles they all turned to stone. Amalthea sighed in relief and out of tiredness, looking back at the red gargoyle, she noticed his eyes were still glaring, no bout he'd still be upset about her ditch and holding back the truth. _"I'm sorry..."_ she muttered and left.

* * *

Rae quietly opening her front door, peaking her head inside. No sign of mom-cop, she quickly sneaked in and shut the door. But just wanting to make sure, she tip-toed to her mom's room. The door was still opened, and when she looked inside, her mom's bed had not been slept in.

Rae figured that she was still out with that mystery guy and sighed a relief, "Oh good..." and went to her room. Since she stayed up all night again to fight evil, she wanted nothing more but to sleep in until dusk. Getting into her pjs she wrapped herself in her blanket and closed her eyes. She was asleep for a moment, until she thought, _Wait... if mom's not back yet, then..._ She eyes snapped opened, and she stood up frantically, her cheeks her bright red, _"UAGH_ WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" she screamed banging her hands on her forehead, "Come down Rae! Mom isn't like that! She is _waaaay_ more dignified then any other woman you've ever met!"

After banging her head a couple more times, till a red mark formed, she glanced at her phone by her pillow, "But... why isn't she back yet?" picking it up she sent out a text, _**"Hey mom, you're not home yet?"**_

She waited for a moment before getting a reply, _**"Rae I can't talk right now, I'm working."**_

Rae blinked a few times, before raising her brow, _"Working? Did something happen...?"_

* * *

Amalthea only got a few hours of sleep; her mind wouldn't let her rest as the memory of the fight that happened only hours ago. Groaning she stared at her ceiling, lifting the Heart of Kandrakar over her head. She watched as the jewel absorb the sunlight that was cracking through her balcony. _"That power... I've never felt that before."_

In the first year of being the new guardian, the council of Kandrakar and Queen Elyon had told her and the others that one time Kandrakar was attacked by Elyon's older brother Phobos. He almost got away with it, if it wasn't for his servant Lord Cedric, who betrayed him by devouring him and gaining all his power. The Guardians: W.I.T.C.H. was able to defeat him, by becoming one with their auramers, basically becoming their elements. They almost didn't turn back into humans.

Amalthea knew that her mother, the former guardian before her, had never been in a position in doing that. However there was the fire... Amalthea closed her eyes tightly, refusing to cry. It was five years ago, but she still hadn't let it go, sometimes she wonders in her father felt the same way.

Shaking her head, she focus her mind on more important matters: the gargoyles were getting suspicious of her. Over the past three years, she was able to keep her guardian powers a secret from her father, but she knew the gargoyles were gonna be a bigger problem. The only question was, do they trust her father? Hell, she didn't even trust him, because of who he was. And while he told her about the gargoyles after she found out the truth, her gut told her he was still hiding something.

Narrowing her eyes, she stood up in bed, "I need to find out." jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed she headed towards his office. Quickly checking the time on her phone she saw it was 2pm, meaning he was probably talking to Owen about new developments to the company. She only had a few minutes to get as much information as she could.

Quietly opening his door, she peeked inside, it was empty. Shutting the door behind her, she walk over to the security camera monitors that were on his wall. She narrowed her eyes, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. she placed her other on the monitors, using her Quintessence she brought them to life, "Gentlemen, I need you to do something for me," she said to the security cameras.

**_"Miss Amalthea, you are not allow in your father's office, let alone tamper with our work," _**one of them spoke back in a deep male voice.

"I understand that, but this is more important then a "who's in charge" argument," Amalthea politely explained, "My dad is keeping something from me, if had to guess, it's something either bad, or dangerous."

_**"Your father's orders are to keep his private work in the dark, and our job is to make sure no one goes snooping around." **_the other said in a more business-man voice. It then focused the camera in the office to show Amalthea snooping around.

Amalthea frowned, "Well then, this is quite unfortunate for you. Because you are now aware of my powers and by knowing this, you are now a threat to me," Placing her hand back at on the monitor, she sent out a painful shock. The security cameras grunted in pain, "If you don't want me to do permanent damage, you will give me access to your cameras and delete the footage of me." it didn't take them long to agree. They erased the footage and gave her free rage of there cameras.

_**"Fine, but be quick about it."**_

"Thank you," looking at the screens, she found her father and Owen were in the library talking, "I don't have that much time..." pressing buttons and moving switches, Amalthea did a quick surveillance over the entire building. All seemed normal in the rooms she was allowed to explore the other day, but she wanted to see her father's private rooms. His laboratory being one of them. Amalthea narrowed her eyes at the screen, his lab looked more like Dr. Frankenstein experiment lab. "Well that's suspicious," switching onto a different screen in the father's storage room, and saw multiple things that were covered by fabric, for the shape they looked like winged statues as big as Goliath, "What are you planning?"

She then focused on some of the castle catacombs that weren't completely finished. It was completely dark, with barely any sunlight peeking through the stone walls. Amalthea was about to give up, when she finally caught something. A figure, or father, a stone figure, "What is that...?" Amalthea squinted her eyes, trying to make the camera zoom in more. Her eye-sight adjusted quickly to the dark and she could fully make out the figure. It looked like a stone gargoyle, only it's body was more feminine, _'she'_ had wild crazy hair and wore a loincloth outfit, "Dose dad know about you?" Amalthea asked, though she already knew her answer. Like hell, her father wouldn't triple check on construction, and not find the seventh gargoyle.

_**"Miss Amalthea your time is up, your father is coming," **_the monitor spoke up, showing Xanatos and Owen walking down the hall to his office.

Amalthea quickly shut off the screen she was using, and set everything back to normal, "Thank you," she quickly said, and ran out the room.

* * *

Natalia yawned out loud, trying to stay awake as she was attending to her plants. She was lucky that her grandparents thought she was asleep last night, she was able to tele-transport from her bedroom and back. The downside was that she automatically woken up at 8am. She yawn once more, while watering her amaryllis, _"I hope Thea is feeling alright..." _

She glanced over to her small plant pot that housed her tiny Zamballa tree sapling, that was even to her by Iornhood when she and the others first visited Zamballa. It was sleeping peacefully. She was entrusted to grow and raise it, till it was ready to go back to it's home planet. Natalie then glanced down at her free hand, and thought back to Amalthea's hysterical strength, _"I wondering if I could do something like that...?"_

_"Nelly!" _Natalia jolted awake from the sound of her grandmother downstairs, _"Breakfast is ready! I made muffins!"_

"Oh-ah, coming!" Natalia set the watering-can down, and quickly petting the Zamballa sapling, it nuzzled in her palm, purring in it's sleep, "You be good Pabu, I'll be back soon," she smiled.

She closed her bedroom door and walked down stairs, But once she got to the bottom, she was shoved back by a small figure that ran into her and hug her around her legs. Her little sister, "Nelly Nelly, guess what!" the five year old looked up at her with the biggest smile on her face.

"What? What happened Kathleen?" Natalia smiled back.

But just when Kayhleen was about to tell her, her twin brother David rush over to Natalia and interrupted, "There was a large lighting bolt last night! It sky-rocketed up to the sky! It was aliens!" he cried with excitement.

Kayhleen frowned, looking at David, "No! Alien's don't have lightning powers! It was obviously a witch of wizard!"

Natalia toned out the twins arguing, as her mind was now panicking. She went into the kitchen that was attached to the living room. There, on the TV was the news report talking about Amalthea's Quintessence-hysterical strength power last night, showing footage from security camera, and videos people took on there phone, _"Oh no no no no no no, this is bad." _she mumbled under her breath.

"Crazy huh?" her grandpa said, watching the TV while sitting down at the kitchen table.

Natalia's grandma was cooking on the stove when she finally turned and smiled at her eldest grandchild, "Morning sweet-pea, bacon and eggs will be ready shortly, so help yourself to a muffin."

"Thank you Nana," Natalia smiled, grabbing a muffin and sat down at the table. Glancing back at the TV she pulled out her phone, _"Thea needs to know about this."_

* * *

Vizzie did a couple of warm up stretches before jogging though Central Park, with her pitbull on his leash running next to her. Even though her body was hurting all over from last nights brawl, her older sister would start asking questions on why she didn't do her run in the morning. The hot sun felt good on her skin, as she kept up her pace. That was, until she spotted someone familiar.

Sitting by the sidewalk on the grass, was Rae's mother, Elisa Maza. But she wasn't sitting by herself. Vizzie stopped next to the woman, "Elisa?"

Elisa looked up, and smiled at the familiar face, "Hey Vi, how've you been?" Vizzie's pitbull parked happily at the familiar face, wagging his tail, "Hi Nugget! Who's a good boy?" Elisa smiled, petting his head.

"Oh-ah good. Can't complain," the teen shrugged. She then glanced at what Elisa was sitting next to. It was a very large gargoyle statue, taller man and large wings, "Soooo, that's new," she pointed at it.

Elisa took a glance, "Yep." Nugget narrowed his eyes and growled at it, clearing not a fan of the new statue in his beloved park.

Vizzie then narrowed her eyes at it, "Wonder why it's here," She had a sinking feeling in her gut that that might be one of the gargoyles that were living with Amalthea. But what was more puzzling, was that Elisa was just sitting next to it, as if she was like waiting for something to happen. Then she remembered what Rae told her last night; her mom went out on a date, _Dose this mean... Elisa knows about them?_

"Well, I better get back to runnin'," Vizzie smiled, pulling Nugget away from the statue.

Elsa smiled back, "Alright, good to see you Vi," but before Vizzie took off Elisa asked, "Hey, can you text Rae and tell her I'm gonna be out of the rest of the day? I would, but my phone got ruined," She pulled out her phone from her jacket; the screen was black, and the speaker made a static noise."

Vizzie raised her brow, "Dropped it in water?" to which Elisa sheepishly nodded yes, "Hey no worries, everyone dose it a least once in their life." Vizzie waved bye as she and Nugget ran off, leaving Elisa with the stone statue.

* * *

After seeing the gargoyle statue on the security camera, Amalthea decided she needed to see it for herself. Taking the elevator that lead down to the catacombs, Amalthea walked through the artifact room. The hallways were pitch black that Amalthea had to resort to using her flashlight on her phone. She carefully watched her set, trying to dodge old rushed armor and weapons.

"Jeez, he spends all this money, you think he'd finish construction," Amalthea grumbled, ducking her head of any spiderwebs she came upon, "Now, where are you?" turning around a corner she looked both ways down the hall, taking a guess that the secret gargoyle was hiding down deeper, so no one would find it. taking the left and waking down more stairs, she didn't have to go searching long for what he was looking for. Amalthea gasped out in surprised, when her flashlight showed the gargoyle's stone face. She sighed feeling stupid that that scared her. Looming the light all over the statue, she got a better look at _'her'_. She was definitely taller then teenage girl, and also wore jewelry.

"Why are you down here?" Amalthea narrowed her eyes at female gargoyle. She couldn't roll out the possibility and her father doesn't know about her, because that's very unlikely. So the other idea must be that he's hiding her from the other gargoyles and will show them that she is alive as well, "To gain more of their trust..." it was so obvious, of course he would do this, the question is why though? Why was Xanatos trying so hard to gain the gargoyles trust? She had a few ideas, but now if he was to show _'her'_ off to the other's he would have the upper hand of the gargoyles trust, and already the other's were questioning her and her bizar disappearing. If it comes down to the gargoyles choosing Xanatos over her, then them learning the truth about her would be catastrophic.

Suddenly her phone went off, startling the poor girl. Checking it she saw it was Natalia, _**"We have a big problem!"**_

_**"What, what's wrong?" **_Amalthea texted back. Were the shadow creatures back?

_**"Your**_ _**hysterical strength**_ _**broke the news! Everyone in the city saw it!" **_she then sent her a video that was filmed off someone's cellphone. And sure enough, it caught the Quintessence lightning bolt shooting in the air, causing a shock-wave that broke streetlights and building windows, and video ended with the guy cursing up a storm over what the hell just happened.

_"Oh crap no..." _Amalthea felt herself shrink down in shame and embarrassment. _Great job in hiding your guardian powers Thea!_

_**"What are we gonna do?!" **_Natalia started to panic, as she constantly sent out frantic texts.

Amalthea took a deep breath, _**"**_**_Tomorrow, as soon as school is over, we go to the council and figure something out."_**

**_"Ok ok ok ok... Ok." _**Natalia seemed to have calmed down.

_**"Don't worry too much Natalia, this will all get **_**_sorted _**_**out."**_ Amalthea smiled, ending the text. Hopefully it was enough to convince her anxious friend. She sighed tiredly, before she got a different message. It was her father.

_**"You awake?"**_

_Right, he hasn't seen me all day,_ Amalthea remembered before replaying back, _**"Yeah, sorry I slept in for the hole day."**_she suddenly got a sinking feeling, _Oh no... he must have seen it well. _How could he not, his office was now on the tallest building in the city! Amalthea was starting to get a headache.

_**"It's not a problem. Dinner is ready, would you like to join me?"**_

Amalthea paused for a moment, and looked back at the female gargoyle. Last time she confronted her father about the gargoyles, he openly explained to her his plan, but with this... "Better keep this to myself until further notice," she decided, _**"Sure, be there in a minute."**_

Suddenly, her phone went off again, Rea was calling her. Groaning in pain from her headache, Amalthea answered, "Hello?"

_**"MY MOM KNOWS ABOUT THEM!?"**_

* * *

As the hole day passed, and no Elisa coming home or even calling her daughter, Rea started to get worried. The text she got was that Elisa was working, and while that made sense the wired part was that she never came home to sleep, eat or change clothes? Rae would have gone out to look for her, but unfortunately her mother had a evil sense of humor of not telling her own daughter where she was going last night.

Her best bet was that she might find her own at the police station, but before she was about to leave to go mind her mother, her phone buzzed off. "It better be you." Rea frowned, checking her phone but was more upset to see that it was Vizzie. Sighing angrily she answered, "Yeah?"

**_"Worrying about your mom?" _**Rae could hear the smirk in Vizzie's voice.

"Quit mind reading, it's weird! And why are you calling me?"

_**"I ran into your mom, she's at Central Park."**_

Rae took a moment to let her mind process the new knowledge. Sighing in relief she slumped down on the couch, "Oh my god... Why was she there?"

_**"No idea, but something was definitely off."**_

Rae raised her brow, "What do you mean?"

_**"She was sitting next to a large gargoyle statue in the park."**_

"... What?"

_**"Yeah, and the weird thing was, she looked like she had been sitting there for the hole day. Like she's waiting for something to happen to it. Now, I know there has never been a gargoyle statue in the park, but do you think-"**_

"That that is one of the gargoyles Amalthea was talking about?" Rae finished Vizzie's sentence. It suddenly all made sense, why her mom was at Eyrie Building the other night, the so called 'date' she had, "Oh my god..."

_**"Rae? You still there?" **_Rae could only hear white noise as she tuned Vizzie out, "I gotta go," she hung up. Running her hand threw her hair her mind went for blank to road rage. She quickly called Amalthea.

_**"Hey?"**_

"MY MOM KNOWS ABOUT THEM?!" she didn't mean to scream, but she couldn't hold it back.

_**"Y-Yes... I think?" **_Amalthea sheepishly replied.

Rae frowned, "You think?"

_**"Well, the gargoyles mentioned that they met her the other night after the attack, but I didn't see her in time when we were finished our battle. Goliath said your mom was going to give him a tour around the city-"**_

"Who's Goliath?" Rae snapped, she wasn't mad at her friend, she was furious that her mother was now involved.

_**"The leader of the gargoyles, he's the only who has a name. Rae I sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't know what to do, I haven't seen your mom yet so I thought I'd asked when I do."**_

Rae took some deep breaths, trying to calm down, after a minute of silence she asked, "What's done is done. What do we do now?"

_**"There has been a slight change in my plan. The gargoyles are starting to lose their trust in me, and my dad is planning something. I don't know what, but I'm sure that he will get the full trust after its done."**_

"So what about us? Are you going to tell them about the guardians?"

_**"...It's hard to say. Sorry I have to go, my dad's waiting for me. But Rae, if your worried that they will harm your mom, I can promise you they would do anything to her or anyone who's kind and trusting."**_

With that said, Amalthea hung up. Rae leaned her head back on the couch, staring at the ceiling, thinking about her mother, "Damn it... why do you always have to make everything your business?"

* * *

Amalthea scrunched up her hands into fists, staring at the large dinning room doors, too nervous to open them. _Just relax Thea... maybe he won't bring it up? _She preyed, and opened the doors. Entering the dinning room, she saw her father was already sitting down at the end of the table, just finishing a phone call with someone.

Xanatos glanced up when he saw Amalthea come in, "Excellent, I'll have a look at it this evening, goodbye," he ended the call, before turning his full attention to his daughter, "I'm glad to see you're awake Thea," he smiled.

"Yeah, sorry I've been sleeping in more offend this weekend," Amalthea said, taking a seat the other end of the table.

"It's quite alright, I'm glad to see you are forming a friendship with the gargoyles,"

_A friendship that is breaking, _Amalthea thought, as Owen brought them their food. She took a glance out the windows, the sun was slowly setting, she only had a few minutes to get anymore information out of him, "So dad, I wanted to ask about the other night, when the attack happened, do you know what those people were after?" she asked in a worried voice, trying to sound more concerned rather then snooping for answers.

Xanatos stopped cutting his steak, and look up at her. His demeanor was the same, but he gave her a reassuring answer, "You don't have to worry Thea, they just stole some private data, nothing serious." he said, taking a bite of his steak.

_Since when is stolen data not serious to you?_ Amalthea slightly narrowed her eyes. That's when she thought about Elisa, did her father already know that she is now in the picture? Should she bring her up?

But while Amalthea was deep in thought, and trying to keep a calm demeanor, her father could tell something was bothering her, "Is everything alright Thea?"

Amalthea felt her shoulders tested up, "Y-Yeah, there's just - a lot of stuff on my mind," she wasn't technology lying, while also not telling him the reason why. She looked down at her plate and started to eat, hoping that he would drop it. Thankfully he did.

But but not before saying, "You know, you can always come to me if you ever need something Thea." Xanatos said in a soft, genuine voice. That got his daughter to look him in the eye; his brows were frowned together, and while he kept a straight face, his eyes looked soft and more honest.

They stayed quiet for a moment, just staring at each other. Finally Amalthea said, "I know dad,"

Suddenly her alarm went off on her phone: it was now 8pm sundown. Amalthea finished her last bite of dinner, before standing up, "I should... go greet the gargoyles now."

Xanatos stared at her for a moment, before nodded ok, before going back to his usual smug self, "Don't stay out too late, you have school tomorrow."

"I know dad," Amalthea nodded, and hurried out.

* * *

Amalthea walked up to the tower, just in time to see Goliath finally return. The gargoyles greeted him, happy to see he was alright. Amalthea wanted to join them, but hesitated, feeling that it was not her place, especially now that the gargoyles were doubting her friendship.

"We were worried about you," "What happened?" everyone asked.

"It appears we have enemies," Goliath narrowed his eyes, "I was ambushed by the same humans that attacked the castle the other night. Given what happened, I wish you had accompanied us Hudson." he said to the elder gargoyle, making everyone confused.

"Hudson?" the red one asked.

"Aye, it's my name. And what you make of it?" He raised his brow at the younger gargoyles.

"Its a fine name," the blue one sheepishly said, backing up to not anger him.

"Hudson. I like it." the green one commented.

That's when the red gargoyle said, "We should choose names too. Names that suit our new lives here."

Goliath smirked, "Oh, and what might that be?"

the gargoyle thought for a moment; thinking back to last night, all the places Amalthea showed them, all with unique names, "Um.. Brooklyn. I'm Brooklyn."

The blue one then named himself, followed by the green one, "Broadway."

"Ohh, Lexington. Do you like it?"

"I like them," Amalthea spoke up, getting their attention. Seeing as there was no turning back, she walked up to them, "I think they really suit you guys," she gave them an honest smile. And it seemed to work on most of them; Goliath, Hudson smiled, and Broadway and Lexington gave her a small smile, but Brooklyn looked to the side, refusing to make eye contact. He was still upset. Amalthea frowned, clutching her skirt looking at the ground.

Goliath could sense something was bothering them both, and thought of a distraction. He looked down at the gargoyle beast, "I guess he'll need one as well."

"Um, I have an idea." Amalthea raised her hand. Goliath nodded alright, she got down on her knees next to the beast, petting his head, "Bronx, from now on you're Bronx." he tilted his head, but understood.

Owen's throat clearing got everyone attention, as he came out of the shadows, "Miss Amalthea, your father requires you and Goliath."

"He dose?" Amalthea stood back up, raising her brow. Owen nodded, Amalthea took a glance at Goliath before they both followed the butler.

* * *

Owen escorted the two of them to the Great Hall, where Xanatos greeted them, "Dad, is something the matter?" Amalthea asked first.

"I wanted you here to witness this Thea." Xanatos smiled.

"Witness?" she already didn't like the sound of that.

"You wished to see me Xanatos?" Goliath cut in.

"Goliath, there's someone here I want you to meet. An old acquaintance, I believe," Xanatos smirked, gesturing his hand at the other door.

"Who?" it opened, and a figure walked out of the shadows. Both Goliath and Amalthea gasped, but the gargoyle was more in shock, as his wings opened wide. There stood the female gargoyle that Amalthea had seen in the catacombs, only now awaken from stone. Her skin was a deeper blue then Broadway's and her crazy hair was blood red. "You're... you're alive?!" Goliath choked on his voice.

"Goliath, my love," the female gargoyle smiled dreamily, opening her wings she reached out to her lover. Goliath opened his own wings, walking over to her they embraced, wrapping their wings around each other.

Amalthea was in total shock, she didn't even notice her father was now standing next to her. As she watched to two of them, Amalthea couldn't help but feel this twinge in her gut; something wasn't right about this, something wasn't right about _her._

"My angel! It really is you!" Goliath sighed happily, pulling his mate closer, as she started to stroke the back on his head.

"Oh Goliath. All the days that I've dreamed of you and this moment."

Xanatos cleared his throat, getting their attention, "I'm very happy for you both."

"This man has brought us together, my love. We owe our reunion to David Xanatos." the female gargoyle smiled.

"But... how? You were shadowed by the vikings." Goliath asked his mate.

"No, I feared for you safety, so I left the castle to find you. But I lost my way and the sun rose before I could return," she explained.

"How did you survive all these centuries?"

"When I returned to the castle, the Magus had already turned you to stone. I begged him to cast the spell on me, so that we might awaken together."

Amalthea frowned her brows together, and crossed her arms. She thought back to the spell book, and what the Magus had journal about the six gargoyles. And not once had he mentioned a 7th that was also a female. Call it guardian instinct, but Amalthea felt like something wasn't right about Goliath's mate.

"I saw her a year ago and was so impressed, I acquired her for my private collection," Xanatos explained to Goliath, "Then, after I woke you up, it seemed plausible that a trip to the castle might have the same effect of her."

"With you alive, I can start to live again as well," Goliath smiled at his mate, who smiled back.

"As you said, you and I are one. Now and forever."

"We should let the others know," Goliath and his mate headed to the tower, leaving Amalthea and Xanatos alone.

Once they were gone Amalthea said, "Another thing you didn't think of telling me?" she raised her brow at her father. He was about to speak, but she cut him off, "Not less then 20 minutes ago, you said to me "you can always come to me if you ever need something", yet you consistently keep me in the dark with everything you do!"

Xanatos frowned, "Amalthea, I understand-"

"No you don't! You never understand! You're never honest with me!" Amalthea screamed, clutching her fists. She was furious, not just because he keeps hiding things from her, but he was also using this hole revival as a trump card to the gargoyles. Now Goliath will no doubt put his hole trust in her father: which means if the gargoyles learn the truth about her and her friends, they would put them in danger by telling Xanatos. Amalthea sighed backing away "I need to be alone right now,"

Xanatos watched his daughter swing open one of the doors and slammed it shut. He sighed, pinching the bridge between his eyes, _"She's never gonna forgive me after this..."_

* * *

"Quit grabbing me Em!"

Emily laughed as she forward-threw her older brother the 5th time in Super Smash Bros, "You're getting rusty on your skills Casey!" she nudge him playfully on the arm with her elbow. Casey frowned at her, but then smirked, giving her a harder shove with his foot, knocking her off the couch. Emily yelped, as she lost her focus on the game, releasing Casey's character which gave him enough time to grab the smash ball and fishing Emily's character off, "HEY! That's cheater!"

"Sorry little sis, but you must know that in the world of gaming: _you must win at any coast!" _Casey said in a deep winner voice.

Emily humphed, but smirked, "That's fine, it just means I have real bragging rights~"

Casey then blinked, just now realizing she was right, "Damn it!" he cursed making Emily giggle.

_"Hey, __language__!"_ their mother shouted from down the hall, _"Casey it's already eight, get to the bay before the next ferryboat leaves without you again!"_

Casey groaned, sitting up, straightening out his work uniform, "Have fun on Azkaban," Emily teased.

"Hey, I am one of the leading scientists protecting valuable data that can one day shape the world. As hard as it is for you to believe, I make a lot of money. While you don't have a job~" Emily just stuck her tough out, "Love you too Elm. I'm heading out now mom!" he shouted, before leaving the apartment.

_"Em, dad and I are still have online meetings to attended, how about you order pizza for us?"_ her mother said, from her office.

"K!" Emily replied, taking out her phone to call.

* * *

Amalthea stomped down the hall, her anger at her father was reaching new heights. But as angry as she was with him, she now had to make the tough decision on whether or not telling the gargoyles the truth. But now with Goliath finding out his mate is alive, and her very eagerly to trust Xanatos, Goliath will no doubt trust him fully now.

Amalthea stopped walking, looking down at the heart, she held it in her hand as she watched it glow. Frowning she said, "I can't risk the lives of my friends... Being a guardian comes first," she wrapped her fingers around the pendent, closing her eyes tightly, thinking about her three gargoyle friends, "I'm sorry guys..."

She continued to walk to her room, but as she turned the corner, she bumped into someone. Stumbling back a bit she looked up, and her heart sank, it was Brooklyn, who was also shocked that he ran into her. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, nether knowing what to say. Amalthea could tell in his eyes that he was still upset with her not giving him and the others an answer on her disappearance, and that he was not going to drop it until he get's something from her.

"Thea-"

"I'm sorry," Amalthea cut him off, looking down.

"What?" Brooklyn asked. Was she apologizing for last night?

"I'm sorry that I disappeared on you guys last night, that wasn't right," she looked up at him, with a serious expression, "But I wouldn't have done it, unless there was an emergency."

Brooklyn raised his brow, "Emergency? What emergency? And if you needed help, why didn't you ask us to help you?"

Amalthea inhaled and exhaled, now or never, "Brooklyn, there are some things about me that I can't let anyone know. Especially my dad."

Brooklyn took a pause, taking in watch she was saying, "Why? He's your father-"

"Do you trust my dad?" Amalthea cut him off again, narrowing her eyes at him, "Because if you do, everything we've been through in the short amount of time we've gotten to know each other, will be lost."

"...You don't trust Xanatos?"

Amalthea shook her head, "...You don't know him like I do: he's manipulative, controlling, and will do anything or use anyone to achieve his goals," Amalthea remembered her thoughts on why her father freed them, but Brooklyn needed to know, "And if I had to guess, the only reason he broke your curse, was to use you to his advantage."

Brooklyn's eyes widened, not realizing at first just how much her words hurt him. Xanatos wouldn't do that, he's done so much for the clan, he freed them, rebuilt their home, gave them sanctuary, and just recently found Goliath's mate was still alive. He was a good human wasn't he? But that's when he thought about the mission Xanatos had just explained to them: retrieve the data disks from the humans who stole it from the previous night. Was Amalthea telling the truth?

He wanted to believe her... but it was hard too, considering that she was the one keeping him in the dark. In the end, his anger and hurt feelings got the better one him. He glared at the her, "I don't believe you. And I don't trust you."

It was like a harpoon hit her right in the heart. The gargoyle's words hurt her more then she thought. But she played it off, "Fine, then I can't trust you, now that you've become my dad's minion," she snarked back at him, before shoving past him, and headed to her room. Leaving the gargoyle alone to collect his thoughts.

* * *

Rae sat at the kitchen table, eating leftover pasta. Once in a while taking a glance at the front door. It was already nine and her mother hadn't come home yet. She kept looking at her phone, waiting to hear from anyone. The teenager sighed out, "Now I know how mom feels when I come home late without a text or call."

Suddenly her phone started buzzing. Quickly grabbing it, she noticed Amalthea was doing a conference call with Vizzie, Emily and Natalia. While Rae was upset that it still wasn't her mother, she answered, "Hello?"

_**"What's with the group call Thea?" **_Vizzie asked.

_**"Is everything ok?"**_ Natalia asked.

The girl's heard Amalthea sighing over the phone, _**"I... I wasn't able to gain their trust. My dad had freed another one that he was hiding. And now they trust him fully."**_

Everyone was silent. Rae narrowed her eyes, "So what do we do now?"

_**"I don't know, we're... just gonna have to be extremely careful now. The gargoyles turn to stone during the day, so we need to make to sure no portals are opened on earth, keep the fighting in the other worlds."**_

"What about you Thea? You now live with them?"

_**"I will just have to avoid any conversation, while maintaining an **_**_acquaintance_**_** relationship." **_Amalthea explained.

_**"Well... we're here for you if anything bad happens," **_Emily said, trying to lighten the mood.

_**"And if any of them try's to mess with you, they'll be sorry they chose the wrong side," **_Vizzie threatened.

_**"...Thanks you guys."**_

The conference call ended, and suddenly right on cue, Elisa walked in through the door. She noticed her daughter at the table, with a shocked look on her face, before she glared at her mother, "Where the hell were you? you've been gone for thirty-six hours."

Elisa frowned, "Rae I sorry, something came up at the last minute-"

"So you didn't think to come home first, or call me?!" Rae shouted, "You said you went on a date last night? What happened to that?!"

Elisa narrowed her eyes, "That is none of your concern!"

"Did you spend the night with him?!" Rae felt like she was going to gagged, just thinking about her mother and a gargoyle together...

Elisa's cheeks turned red, "NO! Oh my god Rae, nothing happened! Like I told you something came up at the last minute and I wasn't able to come home! End of discussion!"

They were both silent for a moment, trying to calm down, even though arguing was a common thing in their broken relationship.

Rae looked to the side, "Fine..."

Elisa frowned, now just realizing how she must have worried her daughter, "Rae... I'm sorry. I wanted to call you, but my phone got broken."

"Whatever." Rae stood up from the table, taking her plate and dumping out the remaining food in the trash. Elisa sighed, heading to her room, but then she should, "I'm glad you're ok." she turned back to her daughter, who's cheeks her still blushing and are eyes slightly tearing up.

Elisa gave her small smile, "I love you."

"I love you too mom."

* * *

Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington flew down towards the tower over the bay, landing on the roof. Lexington took in everything they have seem and smiled at his brothers, "The magic in the century is so...so."

"Cool?" Broadway asked, smiling back.

"Exactly," The glanced at Brooklyn, who had surprisingly stayed quiet throughout the flight, "Are you ok?' Lexington asked.

Brooklyn frowned, still thinking about the conversation he had with Amalthea. Still thinking about what she said; was Xanatos really a bad human? Was he doing all this for them for his own personal gain? Now that he and the others were doing this mission, he was starting to wonder if she was right.

"You still upset about Thea?" Broadway asked.

"You should just let it go, it was probably something privet to her," Lexington added.

Brooklyn looked at them and asked, "Do you still trust her?"

They both glanced at each other, before Broadway said, "She's shown us kindness, something that the other humans haven't done a thousand years ago."

"Why are you asking this?" Lexington frowned.

_"There are some things about me that I can't let anyone know. Especially my dad," _Brooklyn frowned, deciding to keep it his conversion with her a secret from the others, "It's nothing, lets focus on the mission. We need a way in," The glanced around till they spotted a steal roof door.

Broadway cracked his knuckles, "No problem," and with very little effort, ripped it open. The three gargoyles checked inside the room first before climbing down the latter.

Brooklyn walked over the large elevator, "Xanatos said it's four floors down," gripping the doors, he forced them open. The looked down the dark tunnel.

"Wooh, this isn't like the elevators back at the castle," Broadway said.

"Hmm, not enough room to glide down," Lexington added.

Brooklyn looked at the cables in front of them, "Well, we'll just use these ropes here in the middle," swinging his body on the cable, he slide down the floors, with Broadway and Lexington right behind him. Brooklyn started to count down the floors, "One...Two...Three...Four, looks like this is it," he jumped off the cable, almost loosing his footing on the edge of the elevator floor.

"This is easy, we'll have that disk and be back in time for supper," Broadway smiled at Lexington.

But as Brooklyn pushed open the elevator doors, they found themselves surrounded by men aiming guns at them. The gargoyles sheepishly smiled, while they panicked, _"Heh,_ sorry, wrong floor," the humans opened fired. All three of them dodged and quickly climbed the elevator walls to the next floor.

Broadway sling open the doors, and they jumped inside, taking cover for the men that were still shooting at them. The gargoyles looked down a long hallway with multiple doors, completely lost, "Now what?" Lexington asked.

* * *

Casey had heard fire arms go off just down below his floor, suddenly the emergency alarms went off. He readjusted his glasses looking at the other scientist, "The hell's going on?"

"Are there intruders?" one of the men asked.

"Maybe we should evacuate," a woman suggested.

Suddenly something punched through the ceiling. everyone screamed, the lights went out and three large winged monster dropped down. The emergency lights turned on, shining on the creatures as one of them growled like a wild beast.

_"Oh my god..." _Casey whispered as he tried to hid behind a monitor. Unfortunately one of them spotted him, and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off the ground. Casey felt sweaty and held in his breath. Is this how he was gonna die?

The monster growled, it's eyes glowed bright white, "Where's the disk?"

Casey lifted his shaking hand and pointed to the main monitors. The shorter, green monster walked over to it and pressed the eject button, "Got it!" it said, grabbing the disk.

_There __intelligent__?! _Casey thought, this wasn't just a random attack like from a monster movie, whatever these things were, they were sent here to collect data! The sounds of multiple footsteps were coming towards the room. the monster holding Casey dropped him, and ran to the door, pushing it closed, "I think it's time to go!" it yelled.

The larger one looked around the room, spotting one of the servers. It grabbed it and with incredible strength, ripped it from it's cables. It then threw the server at the window, shattering it, as all three of then ran towards their exit. And just time time, barley missing the secrecy firing.

Casey's heart was still beating, his breathing choppy. One of the guards kneeled down to him, "Are you alright?"

"...I think my life flashed before my eyes..." Casey groaned.

* * *

Amalthea leaned over her bedroom balcony, her amrs crossed under her, as she stared down at the city. She thought back to her conversation with Brooklyn, wondering if he told the others. But she highly doubt that things wouldn't change. Amalthea frowned, looking up at the starry night, "I wonder what you would have done in this situation mom?"

Off in the distance she spotted the gargoyle clan flying towards the castle, and landed on the other tower. "Wonder where they were?" she raised her brow, starting to wish she interrogated Brooklyn more when she had the chance. She then spotted her father waiting for them, they talked for a while, before Goliath flew off again, and if Amalthea had to guess it was to see Elisa.

Amalthea thought back to the storage room, those things that were covered up by fabric; something didn't sit right in her gut. See needed more answers, but it would be risky. Xanatos was probably in his office right now and if the gargoyles were now fully loyal to him, they'd probably be guarding the room.

"I need to find out what's going on," she decided to take the risk. Exiting her room, she quietly and cautiously walked down the wall, headed for the her father's storage room. So far, she hadn't seen Xanatos, Owen, or any of the gargoyles, she even took a few glances at the security cameras she passed by, _"This is getting weird..." _she whispered, finally making it to the storage room.

The sliding doors were shut, but that didn't stop the young guardian, _"Quintessence," _she placed her palm of one of the doors, making it slid open just slightly for her to peek in.

She saw her father, and Owen standing in front of the covered figures, "I'm afraid the gargoyles have outlived their usefulness. I can't count on their loyalty, but now, with the data on those disks, I can get their replacements online," Xanatos said. Amalthea's was shocked, although a small part of her kinda saw this was coming. Though it infuriated her that her father would put all this effort into the gargoyles just to wipe them out because they don't follow orders like robots.

Owen then checked his watch, "Three hours till dawn, we need only to wait until they sleep again-"

"No.." a familiar voice cut Owen off. Amalthea's eyes widened when she saw Goliath's mate in the room, "You need to test these replacements now, do you not?" she walked past the two men and grazed her clawed hand over the fabric. She smirked at Xanatos who did the same, the gargoyle pulled the fabric down, revealing a giant metal robotic gargoyle, striking the appearance of Goliath.

_"Oh no..." _Amalthea panicked, _I need to warn them! _Suddenly the female gargoyle looked behind Xanatos, and made eye contact with the eye peeking from behind the door. Amalthea quickly hid, she started running back down the hall, but didn't get far. The female gargoyle caught up to her, and grabbed her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" she smirked. But she didn't have time to react when Amalthea uppercut her knee hitting the gargoyle in the stomach, before the teenager stretched out her leg and kicked her under the chin. Unfortunately the gargoyle didn't let go, she growled in anger, her eyes glowing red, as she pushed Amalthea against the wall, "You brat!"

"Enough!" Xanatos shouted running up to them, he grabbed the gargoyles arm that was holding Amalthea and stood in front of her, "I gave you an order Demona: You are to never touch or harm my daughter." Xanatos glared.

_Demona? _Amalthea thought, so the female gargoyle also has a name, and fit her personality to a T.

"Well your daughter just over heard everything..." Demona growled, glaring back at Amalthea, who showed no fear.

"Dad, how could you do this?!" Amalthea shouted, focusing the attention on the two family members, "You brought the gargoyles back to life, now you want to exterminate them?! This isn't right!. And you," she turned to Demona, "You're in on this?! You're ok with last of your kind, you LOVER, get killed like animals!"

"Don't try and turn this around human!" Demona shouted back.

"Demona please," Xanatos warned her, she backed down but didn't let the teenager go. Xanatos looked back at his daughter, "Amalthea, I can understand this seems cruel and that you might not understand right now-"

"NOT UNDERSTAND?!" Amalthea screamed, "This is bullshit! I can't believe you! It's one thing to say you can come to me for anything and then hide another gargoyle, put to just kill them like their meaningless?! Were you just using me too?! To earn their trust?!" she glared glossy daggers at her father, feeling hurt and betrayed.

"Enough!" Xanatos shouted back at her, before sighing, "I understand your upset, but I have nor will ever use you, Amalthea," he was hopping that she would believe him, but all he got from his daughter was glare before looking down avoiding his glaze, "Take her to her room, I don't want her to get involved with the gargoyles anymore," Xanatos ordered Demona handing her a key, as he and Owen walked back to the storage room.

Demona went out of her way to make sure tugging Amalthea back to her room, would be painful and uncomfortable. Putting the girl in an arm-lock, pushing her along. Amalthea grunted in irritation, but not in pain, she had fought with monsters more threatening then Demona, "You're a cowered, you that?" Amalthea snarked, trying to get the gargoyle angry again, in hoping that she would get distracted and let her go, "It must be really embarrassing, having to take orders from a human again, after a thousand years? But I guess that's all your good for~"

Demona growled under her breath, the young human's words were getting under her skin, but she didn't break. She just tightened her grip on Amalthea's arms, making sure her claws dug into her skin, but not breaking it, "Your pathetic words mean nothing to me," she chuckled. She threw open Amalthea's bedroom doors, and shoved the girl in. Amalthea tripped on her feet and fell on the floor. She glared up at Demona, "Because in the end, you are nothing but a weak, pathetic human~" she slammed the doors, locking it behind her.

Amalthea glared at the doors, standing up, she screamed as she pushed trying to open them, "God damn it dad! Why?!" she banged her fists on the wood till her knuckles hurt, her screaming turned into crying, she leaned her forehead on the doors, "I thought... things would go back to way they were..." she sniffed, as her tears fell down her face. But as much as she wanted to cry all her pain and anger out, she knew that would have to wait. Wiping her tears she narrowed her eyes at the doors, "I can't let you do this..." grasping the Heart of Kandrakar, she lifted her other hand and chanted, _"Quintessence!"_

* * *

high on the tallest tower, Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington were enjoying some peace after their rough mission. Broadway was enjoying dinner, while Lexington was trying out one a laptop that Xanatos lend. Brooklyn stared over the city while wearing sunglasses sighing, "You know, I think I'm gonna like this century," he smiled.

"Yeah, we had a little trouble adjusting at first but, I think everything is going to be fine now," Broadway said. Unfortunately he spoke to soon: out of nowhere a laser shot right at him, just missing him, _"Woah!"_ he cried in shock.

The three gargoyles looked down to where the blast came from and saw Xanatos, Owen and Goliath's mate, but standing behind them were five metal gargoyles that looked like Goliath, "Attack," Xanatos ordered. The metal gargoyles spread their large wings and with rockets on their back, jetted up at the gargoyles. They flew passed them and split up in the sky.

"What are those things?" Broadway asked.

Brooklyn glared up at them, suddenly that talk he had with Amalthea came back, _"He will do anything or use anyone to __achieve __his goals."_

Two of the robots flew art the them, aiming their risk-rocket guns, they fired. Brooklyn and Lexington scattered gliding off the tower, Broadway wasn't so lucky. As he was trying to glide down, he was shot in the wing, he fell but grabbed onto the lower level of the tower, but the stones gave-way, he came crashing down on the floor rubble handing onto of him.

"What did I tell you Owen?" Vast improvement!" Xamatos smirked at his butler, "They're steel instead of stone, they don't sleep during the day, they can fly instead of glide, and best of all they're 100% obedient."

The robot that was chasing after Lexington locked onto him, and fired. direct hit, Lexington cried out in pain and he started plummeting down. Lucky Brooklyn caught him, tho was struggling to carry someone that weighed the same as him, while flying. He was an easy target for the robot, it locked onto them, but just before it was about to fire, out of nowhere Goliath swooped down at tackled it towards the tower, exploding.

Goliath flew towards Brooklyn, "Give him to me!" he said, as Brooklyn handed Lexington to his leader. Goliath flew over to Broadway, removing the rumble off him, before laying Lexington next to him. They would be safe.

Brooklyn swooped down on the castle wall, thinking he was in the clear, "Brooklyn!" hearing his name, he turned and was shocked to see Amalthea running towards him, "Are you ok?!" she stopped in front of him, trying to catch her breath.

Brooklyn was shocked, even though her father had now betrayed them and was attacking them, she ran out where there was danger to see if her friend was ok... Guilt eminently suck in, she was right about everything, and he chose not to believe her, "Thea, I'm so-"

Brooklyn was about to apologizes, but Amalthea spotted the same robot aiming at him, "Look out!" she shoved him out of the way, the robot missed, but it's laser shot in front of Amalthea. It missed but the momentum threw her backwards, Amalthea slipped and fell off the hall. She screamed out as she started falling down the building.

"THEA!" Brooklyn cried, quickly diving down to save her, but she was so far down already that he didn't think he would catch her in time. Suddenly he heard her shout, "Guardian Unite!" a bright flash of purple light surrounded her, almost blinding him. He squinted his eyes, as he got closer the light went away and he saw Amalthea...flying?

And for a brief moment, the world stopped: As the gargoyle flew down he saw his human friend, only she looked competently different. Her clothing had changed; she now wore a blue, off the shoulder, double slit mini dress, that had a large ruffle long sleeves, and the collar shaped up into a heart above her cleavage. Pink bikini shorts that hid behind the slits of the dress, green and blue stripped tights and purple calf-high boots. But what really caught his attention were the green, blue and black wings. They both looked at each other wide eyed, Amalthea's cheeks turned pink as her long hair blew around her like a goddess. Brooklyn was in total shock, that he forgot that he was plummeting down the building pretty fast.

"Brooklyn!" Amalthea flew after him, grabbing his hand. She grunted as she tried to pull him back up but he was too heavy, luckily she flew them both towards the buildings pillars. Brooklyn dug him claws in the stone, as Amalthea let go. Brooklyn took a moment to breath, daring not too look back at his friend, did he really see that? or was his mind playing tricks on him? "Brooklyn, you ok?" he took a moment, before he hesitantly he look to his left, and there she was, just hovering next to him as her wings flapped like a hummingbird's.

"Thea...how - _wha?"_ the poor gargoyle was so shocked he couldn't find his voice.

Amalthea blushed again, and sheepishly smiled, "I told you I had secrets..."

"So..." he looked her up and down, "You're a fairy?"

"Uhh, not exactly," Amalthea suddenly spotted the same robot charging after them, it's risk-gun out. Brooklyn panicked, but Amalthea shield him, holding out her hand to form a triangle she chanted, _"Quintessence!" _A flash of white lightning shot out from her hands and hit the robot, it exploded, rubble and debris flew passed them and fell to the ground.

Brooklyn's beak dropped, _"Woah..."_ Amalthea's cheeks turn red. Thankfully the sounds of the battle from above them caught their attention.

Amalthea narrowed her eyes, "We need to get back up there," she looked at the gargoyle, "Brooklyn, can you climb back up to the castle? I don't think I can lift you."

"Y-Yeah, no worries," Brooklyn snapped out of it, "What about you?"

Amalthea glared back up, "I'm gonna end this. Stay safe," she smiled at her friend.

Brooklyn nodded, "You too," he watched in awe as she quickly flew back up the tower like a fairy, _"Wow..." _Not wanting her to be fighting alone, he began to climb.

* * *

Flying back up the castle, Amalthea hid behind the walls, she had to be cautious, her father and Owen were obviously watching the hole battle take place. Up in the sky she saw Goliath was being chased by another robot, but he then back-flipped landing on the robots back, now steering it. Another robot starting following him, Goliath turned the robot around and flew right at the other, and in the last second he jumped off as the two robots collided. The explosion was massive, rubble rained down on Xanatos, Owen and Demona. The ran back inside the castle for cover, which gave Amalthea and opening.

She flew above the castle wall, looking around till she spotted both Broadway and Lexington. She flew down towards them, as the two of them started waking back up, "What's going on?" Lexington groaned, rubbing his head.

"I don't know," Broadway grunted, as they both opened their eyes. Their vision was a little blurry till it got into focus. They saw their human friend Amalthea, only she looked very different, "Thea... is that you?"

Amalthea sigh in relief and smiled, "You guys alright?"

"I think I hit my head..." Broadway groaned, rubbing it. Suddenly the group heard the sound of a jet-rocket coming towards them. Amalthea looked behind her to see the last robot aiming right at them. It fired its laser at them, but Amalthea counteracted the blast with Quintessence, the force shock made the wrist-rocket blow off the robots arm. The robot did a big loop coming around to fire at them again.

Amalthea noticed Goliath and Brooklyn on top of the broken tower, as well as Hudson and Bronx, "Get to Hudson!" she shouted, before flying off after the robot. Even though it was flying right at her, it paid no mind to the Guardian, "Guess you're only programmed to attack gargoyles," Amalthea frowned, as the robot flew passed her and headed toward the rest of the clan, she chanted, _"Quintessence!" _one more time, shooting off its other arm, And not a second too late, Goliath and Brooklyn pushed off a large portion the tower rubble onto the robot, it fell down the castle wall, exploding. That was the last of them.

Amalthea sighed in relief, and was about to join the group, only to stop and hid behind the wall. Her father and Demona were now taking matters in their own hands, each holding a large weapon, Demona fired her bazooka right at Goliath and Brooklyn, "NO!" Amalthea screamed, the two gargoyles jumped off right as it hit, but were caught in the blast, Brooklyn crashed down next to his clan, while Goliath landed on the end of the castle wall where Demona was.

"What are you doing?" Goliath shouted at his mate.

Lexington and Broadway helped Brooklyn back on his feet, Hudson pulled out his sword about to aid Goliath but Xanatos pointed his gun at them, "Hold it, Let's just let them play out their little drama, shall we?" he smirked.

Amalthea glared towards her father, and glanced towards Goliath and Demona. She couldn't come aid them without the risk of her father seeing her in guardian form, _"Got to do this the normal way," _ she transformed back into her normal self. Wrapping the pendent around her neck, she quickly snuck around the outside, so not to be spotted by Xanatos or Demona.

"Goliath you're a fool. But then, you always were, weren't you? If you'd only taken the rest of the clan away from the castle that night... The plan was perfect!" Demon said, aiming her bazooka at her lover.

"Plan?" Goliath asked.

"It would have succeeded!" Demona went on.

"What plan?"

"I made a bargen with the captain, I was to get us all out of the castle so that the vikings could sack it." She explained.

"What?"

"I would have worked. And after the humans were gone, we wouldn't had the castle all to ourselves! But you ruined it. You had to protect the humans. You made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you! When the vikings attacked, the captain said he would protect us. But I didn't trust him. I stayed alive because I don't trust anyone."

Everyone was socked: so the real reason they were turned to stone, the reason they were the last of their kind, was all because of her. Goliath then glared at his lover, "But why would you do it?"

"You can ask me that? After hoe they treated us? They had to pay! All humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind! Demona shouted glaring at Goliath.

While the two lovers argued, Amalthea quietly sneaked into the tower, behind Demona. She glanced over at her father who was down the stairs closest to the clan, paying more attention to them, then Goliath and Demoa. The guardian was cutting it very close, but she had to do something. At the right moment, she would take the female gargoyle out.

Goliath narrowed his eyes, "There is good and evil, in all of us. Human and gargoyle alike. You should know that, more then anyone! Don't you see? None of this would have happened if it weren't for you!" Goliath growled, pointing at Demona.

"Don't say that!" Demona shouted, refusing to think she is to blame, "Goliath this is your last chance. Humanity is a poison that must be purged off this planet," she slowly started to walk towards him, "Together you and I can create a new world for our kind. You trusted me once. you loved me once. We have found each other again after a thousand years of solitude. Dose that mean nothing to you?" Amalthea could see the pain in the gargoyles's eyes, are small tears started to swell up. He said nothing to Demona, avoiding her gaze. This enraged her, "Very well then. If you are not my alley, you are my enemy." She fired her bazooka at him. Goliath dodged, but the blast force from behind knocked him down. Demona stepped through the smoke, her eyes glowing red, "I have a name too Goliath. The humans gave it to me long ago. You should know it before you die. I am Demona."

Seeing her chance, Amalthea ran into the smoke that gave her cover from Xanatos, _"Quintessence!" _she changed lighting, hitting Demona right in the back. The gargoyles cried out in pain, but it didn't stop, as she tried to turn around to see you did she was hit by multiple lighting bolts. She was brought down to her knees, she glared up at whoever was attack her, until see saw the human girl she thought was locked away, "You...?"

Amalthea glared at the gargoyle in showing that she was not afraid of her, while trying to make Demona tremble by her power, "Who's weak now? Who's pathetic now?!" Amalthea growled, her hands stadicking with lightning, and while she didn't know, her eyes were glowing bright white again. But unfortunately the smoke cleared, Amalthea snapped out of her power anger, her eyes turning back to normal.

She heard her father shout her name when when he spotted her. Demona then turned her bazooka at Amalthea, Xanatos shouted, "Demona stop!" as he ran over to get Amalthea out of the way. But just before Demona pulled the trigger Elisa Maza came running out of nowhere and tackled Demona to the ground, the bazooka went off, firing at the top of a tower. Large debris of stone came falling down, one hitting Xanatos in the back, he was knocked out cold.

"Dad!" Amalthea cried, rushing over to the unconscious man of the floor. luckily he was still breathing. The entire top of the tower fell down beside Elisa and Demona, the how castle wall gave out. Amalthea watched in horror as Elisa started to fall, "Elisa!" she screamed. Goliath dove down after the woman, he grabbed holed of her hand, and flew her towards Amalthea. The teenager got up and hugged the detective, who hugged back.

Demona however was not so lucky, Goliath watched as his former lover plummeted down the building, with stone rubble, until the hogged covered his sight. He roared in anger and pain. Xanatos started to regain conscious, but as he tried to stand, Goliath grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, "She wanted me to destroy humanity," the gargoyle lifted Xanaots off the floor and hung him at the edge of the castle, "I think I'll start with you!" he glared at the man.

But Xanatos just smirked, "Go ahead. Without me, you'd still be gathering moss."

Amalthea's eyes widened as she rushed over, wrapping her arms around Goliath's arm, "No Goliath please! Don't kill my dad please! I know what he did to you and your clan is unforgivable, but please... I don't want to lose him too," fat tears ran down her face, her hands shaking as she looked up at the gargoyle. Once she said that, Goliath remembered the photographer in Xanatos' office. His wife, Amalthea's mother... she wasn't with them anymore, if he killed Xanatos she would become an orphan.

"Don't do this Goliath," Elisa stepped in, standing behind Amalthea, "Because if you do, you're the same as Demona."

"She's right lad," Hudson added, joining their side, "Is that what you want?"

Goliath looked at his in his grasp, then looked down at Amalthea's pleading eyes. As much as he hated the man his was holding, he couldn't bring himself to kill a father, "...No." he pulled Xanatos away from the edge and threw him next to Elisa. Amalthea hugged Goliath around his waste, "Thank you..." she muttered, the gargoyle returned the hug.

Elisa smiled, but then narrowed her eyes at Xanatos, "Goliath, can you please take Thea to safety?" the gargoyle nodded, as Hudson and him walked the girl back to their clan. Elisa didn't want Amalthea, to watch as she handcuff her father, "I hope you're proud of yourself. Thea will never look at you the same way again."

To the detective's shock, Xanatos didn't try to talk smart, instead he frowned and looked down, "Like she ever did..."

* * *

Elisa escorted Xanatos out of the building, leaving Amalthea alone with the gargoyles. They were all still in shocked on what had happened to them, but also were worried for their friend. Hudson suggested to the three younger ones that they should try and comfort their friend.

The trio walked over to the edge of their resting tower, where she was staring down at the city, her arms wrapped around herself. The first light of dawn was coming up shortly. Broadway and Lexington looked at Brooklyn, nudging their head, giving the impression that he should talk first. Brooklyn rolled his eyes at his brothers, and turned to his friend. "Thea... are you ok?"

Amalthea lowered her head, "No am not..." her voices was quiet, "Deep down, I hoped this would never happened. But... my dad's luck finally ran out," she then turned to her friends, "I know tonight was full of heartbreak, and things will never be the same again. But, I hope we still be friends..."

The three gargoyles smiled, "We were already friends Thea," Brooklyn said.

"And we will stand by you, like you did for us tonight," Lexington added. That's when Goliath, Hudson and Bronx joined them, nodding in agreement.

Amalthea felt more tears fall down her face, as she smiled. Whipping them away she thanked them.

But there was still an unanswered question that was bothering them, "Sooo... are you a fairy?" Broadway asked.

Amalthea smiled and went into a giggling fit, before leaning over and burst into laughter, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Brooklyn's cheeks blushed, while Broadway was looking very contused, "No. But I can tell you guys everything tomorrow. And I have some friends I'd like you to meet." she smiled, before looking at them with a serious tone, "But you have to understand, that once I tell you the truth, it must stay a secret in our group. No other human can know."

"...Not even Elisa?" Lexington asked.

Amalthea shook her head, "Especially Elisa, and more importantly, my dad."

The gargoyles were quiet for a moment, taking in what she told them. There were still so many unanswered questions, and after seeing what Amalthea really was, with the kind of power she possesses, they understood why she didn't want Xanatos to know, but why Elisa?

"We understand," Goliath said, stepping forward so that he was in front of his clan. He looked down at the young women, "We are in your debt Amalthea, and we thank you."

Amalthea smiled back at him, "I thank you guys as well," she looked behind her, the sun was rising fast.

The gargoyles took their places on the towers, but not before Elisa came back to thank them again. She stood next to Goliath and Amalthea, "It's nice to know I have more then one human friend in this new world," Goliath smiled down at the women.

"I hope you have more. Lost more," Elisa smiled, "But whether you do or not, I'll always be your friend Goliath. Same time tomorrow night?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Goliath said.

"Good, maybe we can catch a Giant's game." Elisa added.

"Giants?" Golaith asked, right when the sun came up, his confused face frozen in stone till the next night.

Amalthea giggled, before looking at Elisa, "Thanks for the help today," she smiled slightly, but then frowned thinking about her father.

Elisa frowned as well, wrapping her arms around the girl, she brought her into a hug, "It will be ok Thea. No matter what happens, Rae and I will be here for you."

Amalthea hugged tightly, trying not to cry again, "Thank you..." Elisa then walked her back inside.


End file.
